Heart Crisis!
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: Semi-Canon, Various Pair. Jika kalian berpikir Love Potion itu hanya berfungsi untuk membuat manusia jatuh cinta satu sama lain, maka itu salah besar! Karena Love Potion, bisa menjadi kunci keselamatan dunia! Yah, setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan oleh Solar si Mad Scientist. *Summary apa ini!* *RnR? XD*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy Galaxy milik Monsta. Kalo punya saya, nanti rate nya naik #sambar**

 **Rate: T (buat keamanan XD)**

 **Genre: Humor, Sci-fi, Parody, Romance (uhuk)**

 **Pair: Random, but mainly Boboiboy x Yaya**

 **Warning: Semi-Canon, 7 Elemental Siblings, Setting in Space, TAPOPS, OOC, Rada ngaco, Super Power, Random Pair, Triple G (Gaje, Garing, Gila), dan sebagainya…**

 **There's a Warning, Kalo masih mau baca, silahkan Scroll~ XD**

.

.

.

 **Test 1: Jangan Pernah Lupa Untuk Memakai Kacamata Pelindung di Dalam Laboratorium Jika Tidak Ingin Terkena Iritasi**

* * *

"Oy, Solar…sudah selesai kan? Aku capek nih," Boboiboy Taufan mengeluh bosan dengan kedua tangan berbalut sarung tangan lab, mengaduk-ngaduk sesuatu di dalam sebuah panci dengan tidak niatnya.

"Sabar sebentar, Kak Taufan. Percobaan ini akan selesai tidak lama lagi kok," sahut sang adik bungsu, Boboiboy Solar yang sibuk mencampurkan berbagai macam cairan kimia dari tabung ke tabung sambil membolak-balikkan buku laboratorium.

"Tapi kau sudah mengatakan itu sejak tiga jam yang lalu, dan lagi kita sudah lima jam di laboratorium ini!" ucap Taufan jengah.

Kedua tangannya pegal karena mengaduk ngomong-ngomong.

"Ck, Kak Taufan. Jika Kakak mengeluh terus, hasilnya tidak akan memuaskan. Ingat, apa yang dihasilkan itu tergantung dari apa yang diusahakan, bukan diucapkan," jelas Solar dengan jari telunjuk teracung. Entah apa maksudnya.

" _Uwah…Solario Teguh nya kambuh…"_ batin Taufan dengan wajah tanpa hidung.

"Tapi kali ini aku serius, Kak. Jika campuran yang sedang Kak Taufan aduk itu sudah berubah warna, maka Eksperimennya selesai," ucap Solar lagi.

Taufan menghela napas pasrah.

"Memangnya kenapa sih, kau mau membuat Love Potion? Kau sedang suka sama seseorang?" tanya Taufan.

"Enggak lah, Kak. Ini permintaan pasar. Kan lumayan, buat pemasukan kita," sahut Solar santai.

"Benar juga sih…tapi…tunggu, memangnya kenapa banyak yang meminta ramuan cinta?" tanya Taufan lagi.

"Entahlah. Mungkin mereka ingin membuat orang yang mereka suka balas menyukai mereka. Maa, bukan urusanku sih…yang penting aku dibayar untuk ini," jelas Solar.

Taufan menghela napas lagi.

Kelihatannya Solar tidak boleh terlalu sering bergaul dengan Gopal.

Taufan akan memberitahu Gempa nanti.

"Hello, kalian masih belum selesai?"

Panjang umur.

Taufan bergumam 'Wow' pelan, mulai berpikir kalo ini mungkin pengaruh ikatan batin anak kembar.

"Ah, Kak Gempa. Sebentar lagi selesai kok. Mungkin…sekitaran 20 menit lagi. Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Solar.

Boboiboy Gempa, yang lengkap dengan pakaian laboratorium, berjalan mendekati kedua saudara kembarnya yang masih berkutat dengan eksperimen mereka.

"Aku membuat makanan untuk kalian, dibantu Kak Halilintar tentu saja. Jika sudah selesai, kalian makanlah," ucap Gempa disertai senyum malaikat yang bisa menerangi nurani setiap orang (termasuk Alien).

"Hwaa Gempa…kau memang adikku yang paling baik hati dan budiman…" Taufan, dengan berurai air mata, sudah akan segera melarikan diri menuju dapur, tapi buru-buru ditahan oleh Solar yang masih sibuk meneliti buku eksperimen.

"Kita akan makan setelah ini selesai. Makasih ya, Kak Gempa," ucap Solar santai.

"Uapaa?! T-tapi aku sudah sangat lapar! Kita sudah ada di dalam lab ini semejak pukul empat pagi, Solar~" Taufan dalam hati benar-benar menyesal karena sudah menawarkan diri untuk menjadi asisten lab Solar kali ini.

Huh, awas saja jika dirinya tidak dibayar setelah ini.

"Ck, Jangan manja, Kak Taufan. Ingat, apa yang dihasilkan itu tergantung dari apa-"

"Oke, stop! Aku tidak butuh nasehat darimu, lagipula aku sudah mendengarnya tadi," potong Taufan yang sudah benar-benar kesal kali ini.

"Tapi aku pikir Kak Taufan harus mendengarnya lagi. Lagipula, jika aku mengatakannya dua kali pun tak masalah, toh si Author hanya perlu _copy paste_ kalimatnya saja kok," sahut Solar sambil mengedikkan bahu nya.

"Eh?" Gempa memiringkan kepala, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan adik bungsunya tersebut.

"Hah…aku benar-benar akan menangis kalo eksperimen ini sampai gagal…" gumam Taufan menyerah. Kedua tangannya kembali mengaduk campuran di hadapannya yang untuk saat ini masih berwarna putih.

"Sebenarnya kalian sedang membuat apa?" Gempa yang penasaran sedikit mengintip ke dalam isi panci yang diaduk-aduk dengan penuh khidmat oleh Taufan.

"Love Potion. Permintaan dari banyak konsumen," jawab Solar.

"Eh? Jadi…maksudnya dengan ini mereka bisa membuat orang jatuh cinta pada mereka?" tanya Gempa.

"Seharusnya sih begitu," jawab Solar singkat.

"Wow…aku tidak tahu orang-orang bisa senekad itu," komentar Gempa.

"Bisa lah, GemGem. Sekarang sudah zaman edan, jadi apa saja bisa terjadi," ucap Taufan pasrah.

Gempa hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapan.

.

.

.

20 menit berlalu, setelah cairan dalam panci berubah menjadi pink, Solar mengambil alih sambil mencampurkan tiga cairan kimia berbeda warna hasil uji coba nya selama empat jam.

Setelah menambahkan tiga cairan kimia dan dipanaskan selama 10 menit, eksperimen Love Potion tersebut pun selesai.

"Akhirnya…apa sekarang aku bisa makan…?" desah Taufan yang kedua kakinya sudah tidak lagi menapak di tanah.

Ah, maksudnya tubuh pemuda itu dikelilingi angin topan kecil sekarang saking lelahnya.

"Sebentar, Kak. Kita barengan aja ke sana. Sekarang aku tinggal mengemas ini dan selesai," ucap Solar sambil menuangkan sedikit demi sedikit ramuan tersebut ke dalam sejenis botol parfum.

"Jadi…apa ini akan berhasil?" tanya Gempa.

"Yah, aku sih yakin 90 persen. Setelah disemprotkan, si pemakai akan langsung jatuh cinta pada siapapun yang pertama kali dilihatnya," jelas Solar.

"Hee…aku jadi ingin melihat hasilnya," komentar Taufan tanpa niat.

"Hahaha, kalo saja ada yang bisa dijadikan kelinci percobaan disini," sahut Solar tiga per empat bercanda dan satu per empat serius.

 _Duarr!_

"HWAAA KAK GEMPA TOLOOOOONG!" pintu lab diledakkan, bersamaan dengan munculnya seekor anak tupai(?) berpakaian serba jingga kemerahan.

"B-Blaze? Ada apa?" kaget Gempa melihat bagaimana Boboiboy bernomor empat tersebut tampak kalang kabut dan panik.

Apa jangan-jangan ada alien yang menyerang markas lagi?

"BLAAAZE! KEMARI KAU!"

Oke, ternyata bukan, tapi tentu saja tidak lebih baik.

"HWAA THEDAAAK!" Blaze buru-buru lari menuju Gempa dan segera berlindung dibalik tubuh sang kakak ketiga.

"H-hey…ada apa sih?" tanya Gempa tidak mengerti.

"Kak Blaze tadi hampir membakar topi Kak Hali, tapi Kak Ice sudah lebih dulu memadamkan apinya," Thorn muncul entah darimana, bersamaan dengan Halilintar yang sedang dalam mode gahar(?).

"Waduh…habislah kau, Blaze," bukannya membantu, Taufan malah menertawakan penderitaan adiknya.

"A-ayolah, Kak! Aku kan nggak sengaja, tadi itu…aku cuman mau mengagetkan Fang doang," bela Blaze yang masih belum berani keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Cih! Aku tidak peduli. Sini kau!" kedua tangan Halilintar mulai mengeluarkan percikan listrik merah.

"Oy oy, jangan membuat kekacauan di lab ku…" ucap Solar kesal, tapi kelihatannya tidak dipedulikan oleh sang kakak sulung yang saat ini terlihat siap menelan Blaze bulat-bulat.

Blaze sendiri makin gemetaran.

Oh ayolah, sangat tidak lucu dirinya yang merupakan 'api' berakhir gosong karena tersambar 'petir'.

"Gerakan kila-"

"Hwaaa! Menjauh!" reflek Blaze mengambil apa saja yang bisa diraihnya kemudian melemparnya ke arah Halilintar yang belum sempat mengaktifkan gerakan kilatnya.

"Makanya kalo mau menyerang nggak usah pake sebutin jurusnya segala. Kan begini jadinya," Solar geleng-geleng kepala melihat ke-absurdan kakak sulungnya tersebut.

Asap berwarna pink mulai menyelimuti tubuh Halilintar yang kini terpaku di tempatnya.

"Eh…ngomong-ngomong Blaze, yang kau lempar tadi itu…" gumam Gempa.

"Eh? Aku hanya tanpa sadar mengambilnya dari tangan Solar," jawab Blaze watados.

"Ehh?! A-aku…?" Solar baru sadar kalo dirinya bertangan kosong sekarang.

Oke, apa kelemotan Gopal juga mulai berjangkit padanya?

"Oh tidak…benda itu kan…" Taufan tertawa garing.

"Apa? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Thorn yang juga tidak paham dengan situasi.

"Ck! Sudah, pokoknya sekarang kita jangan sampai bertatapan dengan Kak Halilintar," ucap Solar panik. Dia belum sempat melakukan percobaan, jadi masih belum bisa memastikan seperti apa efek Love Potion tersebut.

"Err…memangnya kenapa?" tanya Blaze.

"Ikut saja deh. Jika kalian tidak mau cerita ini berubah menjadi BL. Ingat, Authornya sedang berusaha tobat…" jelas Taufan masih dengan senyumnya.

"Aku masih belum banyak tahu soal efeknya, tapi yang pasti, jangan sampai Kak Halilintar bertatapan dengan siapapun. Karena jika itu terjadi nanti-"

"Kyaa!"

Seluruh penghuni lab, termasuk Halilintar, reflek menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Di ambang pintu, tampak seorang gadis dengan busana serba pink jatuh terduduk dengan beberapa potong biskuit yang berserakan di sekitarnya.

Kelihatannya gadis itu berniat mengecek lab tapi malah tersandung akibat banyaknya asap dan mengakibatkan biskuit di dalam keranjangnya berserakan di sekitar lab.

"Yaya…" kaget Gempa.

"Oh tidak. Kak Halilin…" Blaze ikutan kaget.

"Yaya, jangan sampai kau menatap mata-"

"Keknya sudah terlambat," potong Taufan begitu melihat Yaya yang terdiam dengan kedua manik cokelatnya terpaku pada sepasang iris merah Halilintar.

"…"

Halilintar sendiri tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan suasana lab menjadi hening (meski masih dipenuhi asap) selama beberapa menit.

Perlahan, kedua kaki Halilintar melangkah pelan mendekati Yaya yang masih terdiam di posisinya.

Kelima Boboiboy yang lain juga masih diam, harap-harap cemas dengan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"H-halilintar…?" Yaya jadi salah tingkah sendiri begitu Halilintar, dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca, tiba-tiba saja berjongkok di dekatnya.

Eh, ralat.

 _Sangat_ dekat.

"Halilintar…? Kamu…baik-baik saja kan?" Yaya memberanikan diri bertanya lagi.

Hening, sekali lagi.

"Hali-"

"Cantik…"

"Eh?" Yaya membeku seketika mendengar ucapan tiba-tiba dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Benar-benar cantik," Halilintar bersuara lagi, kali ini dengan seulas senyum menghiasi wajah _ikemen_ nya.

"H-hah?" bukan hanya Yaya, tapi keempat Boboiboy (karena Thorn tidak termasuk) juga ikutan cengo.

"Kelihatannya…aku jadi menyukaimu…" Halilintar meraih sesuatu yang tergeletak di samping sang gadis.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada selembut mungkin.

Yaya terpana.

Halilintar masih tersenyum lembut sambil menatap sepotong biskuit berbentuk hati berwarna merah dengan tatapan penuh cinta(?).

Eh, tunggu dulu.

"B-biskuit?!" Gempa, Taufan, Blaze, dan Solar kompak histeris, sedangkan Thorn hanya memasang senyum polosnya seolah sedang menonton Teletabis.

"Eh?" Yaya kembali melongo.

Yep, Author tidak salah ketik kok.

Karena Love Potion hasil eksperimen Boboiboy Solar tersebut berhasil membuat Halilintar jatuh cinta.

Pada biskuit.

 _I repeat…_

Pada _biskuit_ buatan _Yaya._

"Heeeee?!" mungkin sebentar lagi dagu Solar dan Taufan akan segera menyentuh tanah saking lebarnya.

"Ahahaha…kelihatannya sekarang memang benar-benar sudah zaman edan," gumam Gempa sambil tertawa garing.

.

.

.

 **T B C?!**

* * *

 **Hello~ oke, dikarenakan sindrom akhir tahun, saya jadi kehilangan mood buat lanjut fict, dan malah bikin yang baru. Hahaha…#garing**

 **T-tapi fict ini cuman buat senang-senang saja kok. Terinspirasi dari Love Potion arc nya Gintama, saya jadi pengen bikin romance juga, tapi akhirnya…malah melenceng X'D**

 **Hayo, siapa yang kepikiran Halilintar jatuh cinta sama Yaya, hayoo~~ #plak**  
 **Saya bilangnya random pair, tapi bukan berarti cuman makhluk hidup doang loh ya. Oke, saya tahu ini gila, tapi toh ini comedy kok. Semuanya bisa kan kan kan~ #disetrum**

 **Jadi...sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Halilintar, dan apa sebenarnya efek Love Potion Solar? Jawabannya ada di next chapter nanti. XD**  
 **Yang mau ngasih komen, saran, kritik, atau sekedar protes silahkan ke kotak review. Tapi yah…jangan di flame ya. Blaze aja cukup #oy**

 **Oke, kalo gitu saya pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa di eksperimen berikutnya~ XD**

 **Review Please~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy Galaxy selalu milik Monsta. Aku mah apah atuh…**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Test 2: Peka dan Kurang Ajar Itu Sebenarnya Adalah Dua Hal yang Tidak Berbeda Jauh**

* * *

"Huft…aku tidak mengerti, kenapa mereka tidak pernah menyukai biskuitku…" seorang gadis berhijab pink tampak berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan lesu.

Sebuah keranjang berisi berbagai macam biskuit yang _tampak_ lezat tampak dijinjing menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Gadis remaja yang biasa dipanggil Yaya tersebut baru saja selesai membuat biskuit seperti biasa di dapur. Tapi seperti biasa juga, tidak ada yang mau memakan biskuit yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya tersebut.

Bahkan sang komandan kepala kotak yang selalu memakai kacamata dua lapis pun menolak dengan alasan lidahnya sedang _cuti_ hari ini.

Laksamana Tarung?

Iya sih, alien yang kemungkinan hobi nge-gym itu tidak pernah protes dengan rasa biskuitnya, tapi Gopal melarang dirinya memberikan biskuit lagi ke Laksamana karena insiden menyedihkan dimana Laksamana kejang-kejang akibat overdosis micin(?) beberapa minggu yang lalu.

 _Ish, si Gopal…kalo mau nge-haters bilang aja, napa._

Dan begitulah, sekarang Yaya berjalan dengan muram menyusuri koridor kapal angkasa tersebut.

 _Duaaarr!_

Sebuah suara ledakan membuat Yaya tersentak kaget.

"Asalnya dari…laboratorium Solar?" kaget Yaya.

Karena khawatir, gadis itu pun segera melesat terbang menuju lab yang sesungguhnya letaknya cukup jauh dari lokasinya.

Yah, tapi suara ledakan itu terdengar sampai ke telinganya.

Kira-kira sebesar apa bencana yang terjadi di lab itu kali ini?

.

.

.

"Cantik…"

"Eh?" Yaya sangat terkejut melihat pemuda beriris ruby dihadapannya itu menuturkan sebuah kata sambil tersenyum ala _Oppa-Oppa_ dari Negeri ginseng (Tunggu, memangnya Yaya nonton?).

"Benar-benar cantik," pemuda yang bernama Boboiboy Halilintar tersebut bersuara lagi.

Oke, jantung Yaya berdetak secepat Ying mengayunkan kakinya sekarang.

Apa yang sebenarnya merasuki Halilintar?!

"Kelihatannya…aku jadi menyukaimu…" Halilintar mencondongkan tubuhnya, sehingga otomatis wajah Halilintar juga tampak semakin mendekat ke wajahnya.

Yaya, yang wajahnya sudah sama warna dengan pakaiannya, mulai menutup matanya erat-erat.

" _Astaga…dia…d-dia mau ngapain…?!"_ Yaya menggigit bibirnya.

Bagaimana ini?

Apa benar Halilintar akan melakukan _itu?_

Benar-benar melakukan _nya?!_

Berarti...apa Halilintar akan menjadi yang pertama…

" _Stop! Aku ini mikir apa?!"_ tubuh Yaya mulai gemetaran.

" _Hiks…Mama, kelihatannya putri semata-wayangmu ini akan segera menjadi dewasa. Maafkan aku Mama…aku-"_

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Huh?" Yaya reflek membuka matanya, dan yang saat ini dilihatnya adalah Halilintar, tengah duduk bersila dihadapannya sambil memegang sebuah…

Biskuit?

Tunggu dulu…

Jadi yang tadi Halilintar itu hanya memungut biskuit yang ada di dekatnya saja?

Jadi yang tadi dibilang cantik itu…

" _Nggak jadi deh Mama…kayaknya aku memang masih terlalu cepat untuk dewasa…"_ Yaya nge-batin sambil menatap Halilintar dihadapannya dengan wajah lempeng.

.

.

.

Yak, Lanjut.

"K-kenapa Kak Hali malah jatuh cinta sama biskuit?" tanya Taufan tak percaya.

Yaya masih bengong ditempat, sementara Halilintar juga tampak mengelus-ngelus biskuit di tangannya dengan penuh kelembutan.

Tampak aura-aura berwarna pink menguar dari tubuh si pengendali petir.

"Err…jangan-jangan, yang pertama kali dilihat Kak Halilintar itu bukan Yaya, tapi…biskuitnya?" gumam Solar.

"Tunggu, jadi maksudmu Love Potion itu juga berefek pada benda mati?" tanya Gempa.

"Kelihatannya begitu. Kurasa kandungan dalam Love Potion nya terlalu kuat…terlebih lagi, Kak Halilintar terkena satu botol penuh tadi," jawab Solar kikuk.

"Hee? Love Potion? Buat apa Solar membuat begituan?" tanya Blaze dengan wajah tak berdosa sama sekali.

" _Lof posion?_ Makanan kah?" Thorn bertanya antusias, membuat ketiga saudara kembarnya facepalm.

"Ini buat konsumen sih…tapi jika efeknya seperti ini, kayaknya terlalu berbahaya kalo dipasarkan," ucap Solar.

"A-anu…sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" setelah sadar dari posisi bengong nya, Yaya akhirnya menghampiri kelima Boboiboy yang lain untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Panjang. Pokoknya menurut chapter sebelumnya, Kak Halilintar itu terkena pengaruh Love Potion buatanku, dan karena biskuitmu itu hal pertama yang dilihatnya, makanya Kak Halilintar jadi jatuh cinta sama biskuitmu," jelas Solar.

"Eh? Beneran? Kenapa sampai bisa?" kaget Yaya.

"Noh, tanya sama Blaze," Taufan menunjuk Blaze dengan jempolnya, sedangkan yang ditunjuk malah cengengesan sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Jadi, Solar…bagaimana nih? Apa Kak Halilintar bisa disembuhkan?" tanya Gempa.

"Umm…bisa sih…tapi aku membutuhkan waktu lebih dari sebulan untuk mengumpulkan bahan-bahan pembuatan ramuannya. Aku takut proses membuat penawarnya juga akan sama-atau mungkin lebih lama," jawab Solar ragu.

"Memangnya efek Love Potion nya bertahan berapa lama?" tanya Blaze.

"Entahlah. Aku belum melakukan uji coba sama sekali, jadi belum tahu. Tapi kurasa…permanen sampai diberi penawar," Solar tersenyum dengan kakunya.

"Aduh, sekarang gimana, dong?" Gempa mulai khawatir.

"Kita buat saja penawarnya, Solar. Jangan pikirkan masalah waktu, yang penting bisa dulu," saran Taufan yang tumben-tumbennya tidak gesrek.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita bawa Kak Halilintar ke mesin pemindai untuk uji coba," desah Solar lelah.

"Solar, Kak Hali nya udah pergi loh," ucap Thorn tiba-tiba.

"Hee?" karena terlalu asik berdiskusi, mereka sama sekali tidak sadar pemuda serba merah-hitam tersebut sudah lenyap entah kemana, meninggalkan keranjang beserta biskuit-biskuit yang berhamburan.

Thorn sebenarnya sudah menyadarinya sejak tadi, tapi gumamannya sama sekali tidak di gubris oleh lima orang lainnya.

 _Enggak apa-apa, Thorn wa tsuyoi._

"Kak Taufan, Yaya, kalian tolong cari Kak Halilintar. Kak Gempa bisa bantu aku meneliti kembali bahan-bahan buat penawar kan?" pinta Solar.

"Oke. Tapi pertama, kita bersihkan dulu deh biskuit-biskuit ku," ucap Yaya.

Sudah ditolak, sekarang biskuit buatannya malah mengotori ruangan.

Sudah, yang sabar saja, Yaya. Orang sabar jodohnya deket kok.

 _Eh._

"Terus kami ngapain?" tanya Blaze semangat, sedangkan Thorn masih kedip-kedip polos disamping sang kakak sesama trio pembuat masalah.

Solar menghela napas.

"Kalian…juga bantu cari Kak Halilintar saja sana. Kalo berpencar ketemunya juga bisa cepet," ucap Solar disambut teriakan penuh semangat oleh dua makhluk kekanak-kanakkan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Jadi…kita carinya kemana nih?" tanya Yaya yang saat ini sedang terbang menyusuri koridor disamping Taufan yang duduk santai di atas _hooverboard_ nya.

"Hmm…sebentar, aku pikir dulu…" Taufan memasang pose ala-ala detektif Konon.

Kemungkinan besar Halilintar akan berdiam diri di 'ruang kesendirian', tempat biasa dirinya menyendiri jika sedang tidak mood meladeni kejahilan trio Troublemaker.

Di saat seperti ini, Halilintar seharusnya akan menyendiri bersama 'pacar' barunya bukan?

"Yosh! Ayo ikuti aku, Yaya~" Taufan mempercepat kelajuan hooverboardnya.

"Tunggu, kita mau kemana?" tanya Yaya yang cepat-cepat menyamakan posisinya dengan si topi miring.

"Hahaha, lihat aja deh. Pokoknya ikut aja~" sahut Taufan, mengabaikan raut penasaran dari si gadis hijab yang baru saja menjadi korban PHP *Author diusir*.

.

.

.

"Jadi gimana, Solar?" tanya Gempa.

Solar yang masih membolak-balikkan buku eksperimen terlihat serius dan bingung disaat yang bersamaan.

"Ya ampun…aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar," gumam si pengendali Cahaya dengan kedua mata membulat.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Gempa lagi.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah dalam kandungan Love Potion yang ku buat, tapi aku masih belum tahu apa itu. Kelihatannya sebelum bisa mengumpulkan bahan penawar, aku masih harus meneliti lagi apa isi Love Potionnya…" jelas Solar masih dengan wajah bingung.

Gempa yang mendengar penjelasan sang adik bungsu hanya menghela napas.

Ya sudahlah. Lagipula ini juga bukan pertama kalinya Solar membuat kekacauan dengan eksperimen-eksperimen anehnya.

"Kalo begitu lakukanlah. Aku akan menemanimu disini-ah, sekalian kamu belum sarapan kan? Akan ku ambilkan makanannya," tukas Gempa.

Solar membalas dengan senyum tipis.

Reaksi Gempa saat ini memang benar-benar _typical._

.

.

.

"Jadi…sudah berapa lama kau disini?" Halilintar duduk di hadapan sebuah meja panjang dengan posisi menopang dagunya.

"…"

"Ah…baru disini rupanya? Artinya kau belum tahu ruangan-ruangan disini kan? Mau ku tunjukkan?" Halilintar bersuara lagi, kali ini terdapat sedikit kilatan antusias di matanya.

"…"

"A-ah…bukan, bukan. A-aku bukannya peduli padamu…hanya saja…k-kau…kau cantik…" Halilintar merona seketika kemudian segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apakah…" Yaya yang mengintip di balik pintu melongo tak percaya.

"Pfftt…" sementara Taufan yang juga ikutan mengintip, mati-matian menahan tawanya sambil memposisikan ponselnya.

"Kamu ngapain sih?" tanya Yaya risih karena Taufan terus bergetar seperti orang kebelet.

"Wajah Kak Hali sangat _precious_ , jadi harus diabadikan~" sahut Taufan dengan wajah ala _Yao Ming._

Yaya sweatdrop.

Halilintar (yang sama sekali tidak sadar dirinya sedang dikuntit) masih curi-curi pandang ke arah sepotong biskuit yang diletakkannya di atas kasur (baca: piring) dengan malu-malu ala gadis yang pertama kali ikut kencan buta.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita sudah menemukan Halilintar. Sekarang apa?" tanya Yaya pada Taufan yang masih asik-asiknya memotret wajah Halilintar dari setiap sudut.

Ajaibnya, anak itu sama sekali tidak ketahuan.

Yah, Halilintar kan saat ini sedang kasmaran, jadi dunia serasa milik sendiri, yang lain mah cuman nge-kost doang~

"A-aku…ingin mengetahui lebih banyak soal dirimu. B-bukan! Aku bukannya…aku hanya…ugh…" Halilintar gelagapan sendiri dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"Manisnya…" telinga kucing imajiner mendadak keluar dari topi Taufan.

Kedua tangannya terus menekan-nekan ponselnya, tidak mau ketinggalan satu pun ekspresi sang kakak sulung yang benar-benar membuat Author mupeng membayangkannya.

"Ugh…kau membuatku kesulitan berpikir…kenapa sih harus kau…?" gumam Halilintar masih dengan wajah terhalang kedua tangannya.

"Kak Hali bisa bahasa biskuit ya? Eh, memangnya biskuit punya bahasa mereka sendiri?" Taufan menatap heran Halilintar yang terus mengoceh seolah-olah memang sedang bercakap-cakap ria dengan si biskuit.

"Taufan," Yaya yang sudah gregetan akhirnya memberanikan diri melayang mendekati si pengendali angin.

"Ayolah, kita harus membawa Halilintar ke lab sekarang," ucap Yaya.

"Iya, iya. Sebentar dong, Kak Hali juga kelihatannya nggak bakalan kabur," Taufan kali ini merekam aksi sang kakak yang sedang 'berkencan' dengan si biskuit.

"Lihat deh, Yaya. Kalo foto-foto ini dijual…bayangkan saja berapa banyak untung yang akan aku dapatkan," Taufan cengar-cengir sambil memperlihatkan belasan foto yang merupakan wajah Halilintar yang sedang merona dan tersenyum.

Yaya sendiri juga ikut merona melihat ekspresi manis yang jarang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda petir yang biasanya judes tersebut.

"S-sudah ya. Ayo kita segera bawa Halilintar ke lab Solar," ucap Yaya setelah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hee? Tapi aku masih mau~" Taufan mulai merengek.

"Ck, nggak. Tugas kita untuk membawa Halilintar kembali ke laboratorium, jadi harus kita laksanakan," tolak Yaya.

"Hwee…tapi aku suka…" Taufan mulai mengeluarkan air mata alligator(?)nya.

"Tidak, jangan berpikir untuk mengelabuiku. Aku sudah kebal," Yaya masih _keukeuh_ pada pendiriannya.

Entah kenapa situasi percakapan mereka terlihat seperti cerpen-cerpen yang biasa dimuat di majalah sekarang.

"Yaya~"

"Enggak, pokoknya sekarang kita-"

"Ck, berisik! Kalian daritadi ngapain sih?"

Dan percakapan tersebut langsung bubar karena interupsi dari si pemilik topi hitam-merah yang kini menatap tajam ke arah mereka. Di matanya entah kenapa tersirat kalimat _'kalian mau ganggu aku dengan bebeb ku? Ku jadikan kalian bebek panggang!'._

"Oh…eh…hai, Halilintar. Maaf, aku hanya mau menjemput Taufan yang sudah berbuat nakal di ruangan pribadimu, hehehe…" Yaya tertawa garing.

"Taufan?" Halilintar mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sampai bawa-bawa ponsel segala," pertanyaan tersebut berhasil membuat Taufan banjir keringat.

"Ehh...anu..." Taufan mulai gelagapan.

"Anu apa?" Halilintar mulai menatap Taufan dengan tajam, semakin membuat nyali si topi biru menciut.

Ayolah, Taufan belum mau mati muda.

Apa kata dunia nanti kalo Boboiboy The Movie 2 itu hanya ada enam elemental saja yang muncul?

Halilintar masih menatap Taufan dengan intens, sedangkan yang di tatap semakin gemetaran. Telinga kucing imajinernya pun perlahan-lahan menurun.

"Tunggu, apa-apaan situasi ini…?" Yaya yang berada di 'tengah' kembali sweatdrop.

Tidak, tidak.

Author beneran mau tobat kok~ peace yo Yaya~ *kabur*

"Ya sudah. Kau bisa fotoin aku nggak? Mau ku pasang di Spacebook," ucap Halilintar sambil mengangkat sepotong biskuit yang menjadi 'teman kencan'nya hari ini.

"Ah…fotoin Kak Hali ya," Taufan baru saja mau menghela napas lega, tapi seketika ekor kucing imajinernya naik mendadak.

"HEEE SERIUSAN?!"

.

.

.

"Kak Gempa, menurut Kakak, bahan lazim apa yang biasa dipakai untuk ramuan cinta itu apa?" tanya Solar tiba-tiba sambil mengutak-atik mesin pemindainya.

"Eh? Bahan lazim? Mmm…" Gempa berpikir sebentar.

Jika itu bahan lazim, maksudnya mungkin bumbu dapur?

"Err…gula? Rempah-rempah? Ah…atau segala bahan apapun yang penting baik?" jawab Gempa ragu.

"Ehh…kalo dipakai tiga-tiganya nanti jadinya bukan ramuan, tapi malah makhluk biologis," Solar menyeka keringat yang mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Ah, tapi mungkin jika memakai salah satu ada kemungkinan. Kita coba dengan gula," ucap Solar sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan berbalut sarung tangannya.

 _Duaarr!_

Solar dan Gempa kembali dikejutkan oleh suara ledakan yang (lagi-lagi) berasal dari pintu laboratorium, dan (lagi-lagi) pelakunya adalah orang yang sama.

"Blaze? Ada apa? Kenapa wajah kalian seperti itu?" tanya Gempa yang bingung melihat Blaze dan Thorn terlihat sangat panik.

"I-itu…Kak Gempa, Solar...ada...itu...ugh, mending kalian lihat sendiri deh," ucap Blaze dangan napas terengah-engah.

Solar dan Gempa saling pandang, kemudian akhirnya ikut menyusul dua saudara kembar mereka yang kembali berlari menuju suatu tempat, yang sebenarnya sangat dikenali oleh Gempa.

"Mau apa mereka disana?" gumam Solar.

Gempa juga masih merasa bingung, sekaligus cemas.

Apa yang sudah terjadi di kamar yang ditempati oleh dirinya dan Gopal tersebut?

.

.

.

 _Jepret!_

 _Jepret!_

 _Jepret!_

Yaya cengo untuk yang kesekian kalinya di chapter ini.

Memang sih, Halilintar meminta Taufan untuk memotret dirinya bersama 'pacar'nya.

Tapi…

"Kak Hali, muka nya kaku amat sih kayak kanebo kering! Pose nya bisa di ubah, nggak sih?" protes Taufan selaku fotografer gratisan(?) yang mulai risih dengan pose Halilintar yang daritadi terlihat seperti karyawan kantoran yang mau foto KTP.

"Lalu mau mu seperti apa?" tanya balik Halilintar yang juga ikutan kesal.

"Coba pose yang agak santai sedikit, dong. Kalo perlu, yang mesra juga bisa. Kan foto bareng _pacar,"_ kali ini, hanya Yaya yang menyadari bagaimana seringaian Taufan begitu mengucapkan kata _pacar_ tersebut.

"Umm…s-seperti ini?" Halilintar dengan canggung menempelkan biskuit tersebut ke pipi kanannya.

 _Blush!_

Oke, bukan hanya Yaya kok, si fotografer juga ikutan merona.

Eh…Author, dan (pasti) pembaca sekalian juga merona membayangkannya kan kan kan~

"Syukur ya, Yaya…sekarang ada manusia yang benar-benar _menyukai_ biskuit buatanmu," ucap Taufan sambil terkekeh.

Yaya cemberut. Entah Taufan mencoba menghibur atau malah meledeknya, yang pasti Yaya tidak suka dengan kata-katanya tadi.

"Oke, senyum ya, Kak Hali. Satu, dua, tiga!"

 _Jepret!_

Dan hasil foto yang keluar adalah Halilintar yang tersenyum manis dengan sebelah tangan membentuk pose V dan sebelah tangan lagi menahan biskuit yang menempel di pipinya.

" _Ohohoho…ini kalo dijual, kelihatannya satu lembar saja sudah cukup bagiku untuk membeli pesawat pribadi…"_ batin Taufan dengan wajah ala antagonis sinetron yang sedang menyusun rencana jahat.

"T-terima kasih. Tapi jangan berpikir aku sesenang itu karena sudah berfoto denganmu, ya…" ucap Halilintar sambil mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, sedangkan biskuit di genggamannya masih tetap anteng di posisinya.

"Ahahaha…Kak Hali benar-benar super. Ya sudah, gimana kalo kita nyusul GemGem dan Solar sekarang, Yaya?" ucap Taufan, namun sama sekali tidak digubris oleh si lawan bicara.

Yaya malah saat ini terlihat sedang larut dengan lamunannya sendiri.

"Yaya? Hello? Taufan ke Yaya, ganti? Kau dengar, nggak?" Taufan menjentikkan jarinya berkali-kali dihadapan Yaya, baru lah gadis itu kembali ke dunia nyata.

"A-ah…maaf…ada apa?" tanya Yaya kikuk.

"Haish…tadi kau mengoceh ingin membawa Kak Hali ke lab, sekarang aku sudah mau membawa Kak Hali, dan kau malah bengong," ucap Taufan sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ehehehe…habisnya kau kelamaan. Ya sudah, bagaimana kalo sekarang?" sahut Yaya.

"Oke. Kak Hali, kita ke lab Solar, yuk," panggil Taufan pada si sulung yang masih sibuk bercakap-cakap ria dengan 'pacar'nya.

"Ngapain?" tanya Halilintar tidak senang karena moment kasmarannya diganggu.

"Err…ah, pacarmu itu sakit. Dia harus diperiksa kan ke Solar," ucap Taufan ragu. Oke, baginya itu adalah kebohongan paling konyol yang pernah dia ucapkan.

"Ah…baiklah. Terserah kalian saja…tapi kalo sampai dia kenapa-kenapa, awas saja," ancam Halilintar.

Taufan sweatdrop.

Masa sih Halilintar tega melukai adik-adik kesayangannya hanya karena sepotong _biskuit_?

"…" sementara Halilintar dan Taufan sibuk berdebat, Yaya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai memainkannya.

"Oke, kita berangkat sekarang~" ucap Taufan semangat setelah disetujui oleh Halilintar.

"Uhh…aku kenapa sih…" Yaya memandangi _sesuatu_ di ponselnya dengan wajah merona.

 _Click!_

"Hey, kalian mendengarnya?" tanya Halilintar tiba-tiba.

"Mendengar apa?" tanya Taufan yang baru saja mau meluncur menggunakan _hooverboard_ nya.

"Suara itu seperti…pistol…?" gumam Halilintar.

"Hah? Pistol?" Taufan menatap bingung sekelilingnya, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan seorang _sniper_ disana.

"Tunggu, suara itu…jangan-jangan…" Halilintar sudah memasang kuda-kudanya, 'pacar' kesayangannya sudah diamankan di dalam kantung celananya ngomong-ngomong.

 _Blaazztt!_

"..!" Halilintar lambat bereaksi, karena sebuah sinar sejenis laser berwarna pink sudah terlanjur muncul dan melesat cepat ke arah mereka.

"Yaya, awas!" teriak Taufan.

"Eh...?" namun sayang sekali, karena masih larut dalam pikirannya, si gadis pemilik nama tidak sempat menghindari serangan tersebut.

.

.

.

"A-apa-apaan ini?" Gempa cengo di ambang pintu melihat situasi di kamarnya sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu…" Gopal menatap 'sosok' di hadapannya dengan mesra, tidak lupa setangkai bunga mawar entah dari planet mana sudah berada diapitan bibirnya.

"Aku juga, sayang~" sahut lawan bicara dihadapan Gopal.

Sontak mereka pun berpelukan dengan mesranya.

"Ah~ aku jadi ingin menikahimu sekarang~" Gopal mulai masuk ke dunianya.

"Oy…ini sebenarnya kenapa?" tanya Solar dengan wajah antara jijik dan geli.

Yah, siapa juga yang tidak merasa seperti itu melihat seorang manusia gempal sedang berguling-guling di lantai sambil memeluk cermin.

"Saat kami menemukannya, dia memang sudah seperti ini…" jawab Blaze dengan wajah tak kalah geli nya.

"Dilihat dari kondisinya, bisa jadi Gopal juga kena pengaruh dari ramuan buatan Solar itu," sambung Thorn.

"Eh? Love Potion ku? T-tapi…perasaan aku sama sekali belum mengeluarkannya," gumam Solar.

 _Lepaskan kuasamu, mereka akan tahu, ini dunia kau dan aku yeah~_

 _Pik!_

"Halo?" Gempa sedikit terkejut karena tidak biasanya Taufan akan menghubunginya lewat ponsel.

Biasanya itu akan dilakukannya jika situasi sedang genting…

" _Gempa, kalian saat ini ada dimana sih? Ah, sudahlah...tolong pasang mode loud speaker. Ada yang harus aku sampaikan,"_ ucap Taufan dari seberang telepon.

"Oh…eh…o-oke," Gempa dengan perasaan campur aduk segera mengaktifkan speakernya.

"Ada apa, Kak Taufan? Kak Halilintar udah ketemu?" tanya Solar.

" _Iya, tapi kesampingkan dulu itu. Ada sesuatu yang harus kalian tahu sekarang,"_ sahut Taufan.

"Memangnya ada apa, Kak?" tanya Blaze.

" _L-love Potion nya…"_ Taufan bergumam pelan, meski tentu saja masih bisa didengar oleh keempat saudara kembarnya.

"Kenapa dengan Love Potion nya, Kak Taufan?" tanya Solar tak sabar.

Jeda sejenak…

" _Love potion nya…telah dicuri oleh seseorang…"_ ucap Taufan pelan.

"…"

Hening selama belasan detik.

"Ah~ aku cinta padaku~~" sampai akhirnya suara Gopal menginterupsi para Boboiboy yang sedang mengheningkan cipta.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

.

.

.

 **T B C**

* * *

 **Cliffhanger yang klise, ahahahaha #tabok saya rada kasihan sih melihat Hali jadi gitu, apalagi biskuitnya buatan Yaya~ #woy**  
 **Ya udah, kalo kalian mau kayak apa foto-foto di chap ini, silahkan hubungi Upan lewat akun Spacebook nya ya semuanya~ tapi jangan tanya saya, saya ga tau nama akunnya apa. #dikeroyok**

 **Ada yang kenal dengan jokes nya? Hahaha, yang dibilang Gempa soal bahan buat ramuan cinta itu saya ambil dari The PowerPuff Girls~ XD**  
 **Oke, fict ini akan update (Insya Allah) dengan cepat, biar bisa selesai dengan cepat pula. X'D**

 **Oke, segitu saja, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berupa review yo~ Bye bye XD**

 **Review onegaishimau~ XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy Galaxy milik Monsta, bukan milikku~ *nyanyi***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Scroll~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Test 3: Minta Izin Lari ke Toilet Adalah Hal yang Sangat (Tidak) Disarankan Jika Ikut Kencan Buta**

* * *

"Dicuri…?" gumam Gempa tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilaporkan oleh sang kakak kedua via telepon.

"T-tapi…perasaan kita tadi kan tetap berada di lab. Sejak kapan ramuannya dicuri?" tanya Solar bingung.

" _Ugh…sudahlah, kalian sebaiknya kemari saja. Kami ada di lab ngomong-ngomong, dan ada masalah lain yang harus kalian tahu,"_ sahut Taufan dengan intonasi yang terdengar lelah.

Solar dan Gempa saling pandang.

Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu?

.

.

.

"A-ah…"

Gempa melongo, Solar melepas kacamata kemudian mengucek-ngucek matanya, Blaze ber'heee' ria, sedangkan Thorn masih tetap senyum sambil kedip-kedip unyu.

"Kalian…sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai Love Potion berbahaya itu bisa sampai dicuri?" tanya Taufan yang memutuskan untuk mengabaikan reaksi keempat adiknya.

"Anu…kami juga tidak tahu. Padahal kami sama sekali tidak beranjak dari lab sampai Blaze dan Thorn datang memanggil," jawab Gempa canggung.

"Selain itu…" Solar menghela napas, "Bisa tolong jelaskan, apa yang terjadi?" Solar menggelengkan kepala pelan melihat saat ini Taufan dan Halilintar yang berdiri berjejeran.

Ditambah Yaya di tengah, dan masing-masing tangan gadis itu menggandeng satu lengan kedua kembar bertolak belakang tersebut dengan senyum manis terpatri di parasnya.

"Ahahaha…soal itu…" Taufan hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya sambil mengalihkan tatapan ke arah lain, sedangkan Halilintar hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong.

Oke, untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi, mari kita mundur sedikit di kejadian di ruang kesendirian milik Halilintar~

.

.

.

"Yaya!" teriak Taufan panik.

"Aaaaaa!" Yaya tidak sempat menghindar, dan sinar aneh yang barusan tadi melesat ke arah Yaya tiba-tiba bertransformasi menjadi kepulan asap berwarna pink yang mulai mengelilingi si pengendali gravitasi.

"Hey…asap itu kan…" Taufan tentu saja masih ingat dengan jelas, asap pink itu mirip dengan efek yang diberikan oleh Love Potion racikan adik bungsunya.

"Uh…" mendadak tubuh Yaya melemas, sampai ponsel di tangannya jatuh akibat lemahnya genggaman pada benda persegi tersebut.

Perlahan tubuh gadis pink itu pun ambruk ke lantai.

"Yaya? Oy…kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Taufan ragu.

Meskipun khawatir, pemuda bertopi miring tersebut tidak berani mendekat karena kepulan asap pink tersebut masih mengelilingi Yaya.

"Ah…" Yaya mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian menatap Halilintar dan Taufan bergantian dengan intens.

"Y-yaya…?" Taufan kembali memanggil.

Hening selama 30 detik…

Sementara Halilintar masih diam di tempat sambil memeluk _pacar_ nya.

"Yaya?" Taufan memberanikan diri bersuara lagi.

"Pa…" Yaya bergumam sangat pelan dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Pa…?" Taufan memiringkan kepala bingung, berpikir apa mungkin itu semacam kode atau bahasa dari planet lain.

"Pangerankuuuu!" Yaya tiba-tiba saja melompat, mencoba menerjang Taufan yang berdiri dua meter dari posisinya.

"Heee? Tunggu…Waaa!" Taufan yang terkejut reflek mundur dengan angin topan kecil yang sudah mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Eh? Kenapa kamu lari? Sini aku peluk~"

"Tidaaak!"

 _Bruk, Crack, Duaaar(?)_

"OY! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

"HWEEE…MAAAAF KAK HALI!"

.

.

.

"Hee? Jadi…Yaya juga terkena efek Love Potion?!" kaget Solar setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar tapi tidak jelas dari Taufan.

"Begitulah…dan sekarang dia tidak mau melepaskan kami," sahut Taufan pasrah. Tangannya sudah mulai pegal karena daritadi digandeng terus, ngomong-ngomong.

"Yaya terpengaruh Love Potion…lalu yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Kak Halilintar dan Kak Taufan?" tanya Gempa memastikan apa benar Yaya jatuh cinta pada dua orang di saat yang bersamaan atau tidak.

"Err…bukan sih," Taufan melirik Halilintar yang masih memasang wajah penuh duka(?), kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya.

Sebuah benda persegi berwarna pink, yang diketahui adalah ponsel Yaya.

"Ini…adalah yang pertama kali dilihat oleh Yaya," Taufan menunjukkan sebuah foto yang terpampang di ponsel gadis berkekuatan gravitasi tersebut.

"Hee…itu kan…" gumam Blaze.

"Itu foto kita semua kan…?" Gempa menatap bingung foto mereka bertujuh di atas pesawat TAPOPS yang saat ini ada di ponsel Yaya tersebut.

"Jika itu yang pertama kali dilihat Yaya…berarti…"

"Iyep," Taufan membenarkan ucapan Solar.

"Yaya jatuh cinta sama _kita bertujuh,"_ ucapnya.

"Hwaa…Gempa, Solar, Blaze, Thorn! Kalian disini juga," Yaya melepaskan gandengan tangannya dari Halilintar dan Taufan, kemudian terbang ke arah empat Boboiboy yang masih berdiam diri di ambang pintu.

"Waa Yaya minta dipeluk ya?" tanya Thorn polos.

"Enggak, enggak, enggak. Ini nggak benar," Gempa dengan cepat mendorong ketiga adiknya, berniat menghindari 'serangan' dari gadis berhijab pink tersebut.

"Mustahil…jadi Yaya beneran jatuh cinta sama kita semua?" entah sudah berapa kali Solar terkejut hari ini, tapi yang jelas fakta yang satu ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak habis pikir dengan efek Love Potionnya.

 _Heh…aku ternyata sehebat itu ya…_

Yah, dan bukan Solar namanya kalo tidak bangga dengan dirinya~

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kak Halilin kenapa? Kok daritadi diam saja?" tanya Blaze.

"Ah…anu…" Taufan kembali merogoh saku jaketnya yang lain, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil yang sudah terbelah menjadi dua.

"Eh? Biskuit…?" tanya Blaze bingung.

"Ehehehe…waktu tadi Yaya mengejar kami berdua, Kak Hali menjatuhkan biskuitnya…dan aku…tidak sengaja menginjaknya," jelas Taufan sambil tertawa kaku.

"Apa…?" Blaze cengo, sedangkan Taufan cengengesan sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Pembunuh…" Halilintar bergumam sangat pelan.

"Kau pembunuh…" Halilintar kemudian menatap Taufan dengan mata merahnya yang menajam, dan hal itu tentu saja membuat bulu kuduk Taufan berdiri semua.

"T-tunggu…aku kan nggak sengaja. Lagian Kak Hali juga yang nggak hati…hati…" telinga kucing imajiner kembali mencuat(?) dari topi Taufan begitu melihat tatapan Halilintar terhadap dirinya semakin menggelap.

"Wah, wah…kisah cinta yang tragis…" komentar Solar sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Anu…daripada itu, ini nasibnya Yaya gimana?" tanya Gempa yang masih berusaha melepaskan Thorn yang malah balas memeluk Yaya.

"Bukan hanya Yaya sih…tapi Gopal…dan Kak Halilin juga," sambung Blaze.

"Kita bahkan belum menemukan solusinya, dan sekarang korbannya malah bertambah," desah Solar lelah.

Untuk kali ini, pemuda berkacamata jingga itu benar-benar menyesal dengan eksperimennya.

 _Tapi aku tidak pernah menyesali kejeniusanku loh ya._

"Ck…" Halilintar yang kesal (atau mungkin ngambek), akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kak Hali…?" Taufan bertanya setelah mengumpulkan sisa keberanian yang ada di dalam dirinya.

"Aku tidak mau bicara pada orang yang sudah membunuh Bisky," sahut Halilintar.

"B-bisky…?" Taufan sweatdrop.

Sejak kapan biskuit _angker_ milik Yaya ada namanya?

"Ya udah…Kak Hali tahu, nggak? Bisky bisa dihidupkan kembali loh," ucapan Taufan berikutnya membuat telinga Halilintar berdiri.

"B-beneran?" tapi pemuda berkekuatan petir itu masih enggan menatap mata biru Taufan.

 _Yah, Tsundere nya kumat sodara-sodara…_

Taufan menghela napas lagi.

"Hey, Yaya~ sini deh," begitu mendengar panggilan dari Taufan, Yaya yang masih sibuk memeluk Thorn sambil ber-fangirling ria akhirnya melepaskan diri kemudian melesat menuju Taufan dengan kecepatan yang menyaingi Solar.

"Ya, _Darling~?"_ Yaya memiringkan kepalanya, lengkap dengan senyum manis dan kerlap-kerlip ala komik Jepang disekelilingnya.

Taufan merinding begitu dipanggil dengan nama itu.

Yah…bukannya Taufan nggak suka, tapi melihat Yaya jadi genit begini rasanya benar-benar sama horror nya dengan memakan biskuit perisa apel hijau yang meracuninya tempo hari.

"I-itu…kau bisa membuat biskuit kan? Mau kan, membuatkan beberapa untuk Kak Hali?" pinta Taufan yang akhirnya bisa tersenyum lagi.

"Memangnya Yaya bisa?" tanya Halilintar masih dengan wajah penuh duka nya.

"Tentu saja~ apa sih yang nggak buat _Darling_ sekalian~" sahut Yaya sambil berputar-putar gaje ala ballerina.

"Astagfirullah..." Solar kini bersyukur kacamata nya berwarna jingga.

"Kalo begitu…" Halilintar akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Yaya yang masih sibuk ber-fangirling ria.

"Aku mengandalkanmu," Halilintar memegang kedua tangan Yaya sambil menatap gadis itu dengan serius.

"Eh…?" Yaya (yang ditatap dari jarak yang sangat dekat) oleh _Darling_ nya tersebut hanya bisa membeku di tempat.

"Apa-apaan suasananya…?" gumam Solar sweatdrop.

"Kyaaaaa!" dan tidak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya wajah Yaya pun memerah semerah pedang halilintar sebelum akhirnya gadis itu pingsan dengan asap keluar dari kepalanya.

"Baiklah… _I'm out…"_ ucap Gempa dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Ahahaha…asik juga ya," Taufan hanya bisa tertawa kaku melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Hey, Solar…lihat apa yang aku temukan," Blaze menunjukkan secarik kertas yang ditemukannya di atas meja eksperimen milik Solar.

"Surat…? Dari siapa?" Solar kemudian meneliti tulisan tangan yang ada di kertas berwarna pink tersebut.

 _Terima kasih atas anugerah yang anda ciptakan, tuan.  
Ciptaanmu sudah aman bersama kami, dan kami janji akan menggunakannya dengan baik.  
Demi menciptakan dunia tanpa kebencian, Love Potion ini adalah suatu keajaiban.  
Jadi tidak perlu repot mencarinya lagi, semuanya sudah aman._

"Solar…ini kan…" gumam Gempa.

"Ya. Aku yakin mereka yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini," sahut Solar.

"Tapi untuk apa? Dan lagi, bagaimana cara mereka mencuri Love Potion mu?" tanya Taufan.

"Entahlah…tapi aku yakin sekali orang-orang itu masih ada disini. Buktinya. Gopal dan Yaya juga sudah menjadi korban," ucap Solar.

"Oy Taufan, bagaimana dengan Bisky? Kau janji dia bisa dihidupkan kembali kan?" Halilintar kembali bersuara.

"Ugh…Kak Hali membuat Yaya pingsan, jadi Kakak harus tunggu sampai dia sadar lagi…meskipun itu artinya dia masih akan memburu kita bertujuh sih," sahut Taufan ogah-ogahan.

"Cih…" dan Halilintar hanya mendecih tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal bertujuh, dimana Ice?" tanya Gempa.

"Iya juga ya. Sudah dua chapter Kak Ice tidak muncul…" sambung Solar.

"Palingan juga tu anak masih tidur di kamarnya. Sudah, abaikan saja," ucap Blaze acuh.

"Ya sudahlah…sekarang kalian sebaiknya mencari para pelaku yang melakukan ini sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkan lainnya terjadi. Solar dan aku akan tetap tinggal untuk mencari bahan penawarnya," ucap Gempa.

"Oke, dan Kak Hali tolong jaga Yaya ya. Jika dia sudah siuman, maka Bisky juga bisa dihidupkan kembali," ucap Taufan pada Halilintar yang masih diam sambil memandangi 'jasad' Bisky yang sudah terbelah dua.

"Ck…merepotkan…" meski berkata begitu, Halilintar tetap saja menuruti permintaan adiknya.

"Oke, kalo begitu…Blaze, Thorn, ayo kita berangkat," komando Taufan selaku pemimpin tidak resmi dari trio Troublemaker.

"Oke!" sahut Blaze semangat.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Yaya?" tanya Thorn.

"Sudah, dia aman sama Kak Hali. Lagipula jika mereka berdua keluyuran di luar, malah akan terjadi sesuatu pada mereka," sahut Taufan.

"Kak Taufan tidak cemburu Yaya berduaan sama Kak Hali?"

"Uhuk!" pertanyaan polos dari Thorn tersebut berhasil membuat Solar dan Gempa tersedak ludah mereka sendiri.

"Memangnya itu penting ya?" tanya Solar.

"Thorn...kurasa kamu jangan terlalu sering main dengan Fang," gumam Gempa setengah kesal.

Siapa sih, yang tega jika kepolosan Thorn hilang? *Author jangan curhat*

"Tapi aku kan hanya bertanya," ucap Thorn polos.

"Eh? Cemburu yah…" Taufan meletakkan jempolnya di bawah dagu. Keningnya berkerut, tanda sedang berpikir.

"Mungkin?" sahut Taufan sambil terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

 _Dunia ini…sudah tidak punya cinta._

 _Dunia yang kehilangan kasih sayang, dunia yang kekurangan belas kasih._

 _Kasihan…_

 _Seandainya saja hal itu bisa diperbaiki…_

 _Seandainya saja kebencian bisa dihapus…_

 _Apa dunia ini bisa menjadi tempat yang lebih baik?_

 _Semua orang…menginginkan dunia yang lebih baik, bukan begitu?_

.

.

.

"Ada keperluan apa menghubugiku, Komander?" seorang pemuda yang memiliki gaya rambut mirip seseorang dari fandom sebelah datang menghadap komandannya yang berkepala kotak.

"Kaizo…aku menaruh harapan besar terhadap dirimu…" Komander Koko Ci bergumam pelan, masih dalam posisi membelakangi Kaizo.

"Hmm?" Kaizo yang tidak mengerti, hanya mengerutkan keningnya, menunggu lanjutan kalimat dari si komandan.

"Aku percaya, TAPOPS ada untuk melindungi Power Sphera dan galaksi dari kejahatan…tapi kemudian aku menyadari sesuatu…" ucap Koko Ci.

Kaizo masih gagal paham.

Dirinya tidak dipanggil hanya untuk mendengarkan curhatan dari si kepala kotak itu bukan?

 _Mentang-mentang jadi komandan, manggil Kaizo sembarangan._

"Kaizo!" jika saja tidak ahli mengendalikan emosinya, Kaizo mungkin sudah terlonjak kaget karena komandan bertubuh kecil tersebut tiba-tiba saja melompat ke arahnya.

"Komander…sebenarnya ada apa? Bisa dijelaskan lebih singkat dan rinci lagi?" tanya Kaizo yang memutuskan untuk sabar.

"Huhuhu…Kaizo…aku…aku…" sekarang Koko Ci malah menangis.

"Komander, apa yang-"

"Kaizo…kau menyayangiku bukan?" Kaizo melongo tampan(?) mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari si komandan yang saat ini menatapnya dengan air mata mengalir deras.

"A-aku…aku ingin dicintai…tapi…tapi kenapa…kenapa tidak ada yang mencintaiku? Apa karena…aku pendek dan berkepala kotak? Hweeeeeee…" belum sempat Kaizo memberikan jawaban, Koko Ci malah seenaknya menyimpulkan dan kini menangis sambil berguling-guling di lantai.

"…"

Jika bukan atasannya, mungkin kepala kotak tersebut sudah tertancap pedang tenaga sekarang.

 _Oke, itu sadis, wahai kapten yang tampan dan berani._

"Komander…jika anda memanggilku hanya untuk ini, mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi saja. Masih banyak tugas yang harus kulaksanakan," ucap Kaizo datar.

Kakinya baru saja mau melangkah keluar dari ruangan, tapi tangan kecil si komandan sudah terlebih dahulu menahan pergelangan kakinya.

"Bahkan…bahkan kau juga tidak mau mendengarkan keluh kesah komandanmu yang tidak disayangi ini? Kau…kau tega...kau tega, Kaizo…huuuhuuu…" Koko Ci sekarang menangis dengan posisi tengkurap di atas sepatunya.

Kaizo (lagi-lagi) menghela napas.

" _Aku jauh-jauh datang ke sini dari misiku di Nebula M78 hanya untuk ini…?"_ batinnya gondok.

Ngomong-ngomong…jangan tanya Author kenapa Kaizo ada di planet itu. *kabur*

 _Click!_

"…!" Kaizo reflek mengeluarkan pedang tenaga dan menghunuskannya ke belakangnya.

"Hanya perasaanku saja…?" Kaizo menatap waspada sekeliling ruangan tersebut, memastikan jika ada tanda-tanda seseorang disana atau tidak.

"Kaizo…kalo kau berkenan, silahkan hunuskan pedangmu ke arahku. Aku rela mati…asalkan dibunuh orang yang menyayangiku. Hiks..hiks…" gumam Koko Ci putus asa.

"Komander, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa anda bisa jadi begini?" tanya Kaizo risih. Sepatunya sekarang jadi basah dan lengket ngomong-ngomong.

"Hiks…aku hanyalah…alien yang tidak dicintai…" bukannya menjawab, Koko Ci kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya di antara sepatu Kaizo.

Kaizo sudah bingung mau menghela atau menarik napas.

"Komander…tolong berdiri, sebelum ada yang melihat dan salah paham," oh lihat, sekarang saja ucapan Kaizo sudah ambigu.

 _Click!_

"Oy…siapa pun dan dimana pun kau, keluar lah. Aku bisa meladenimu kapan saja," Kaizo kembali menghunuskan pedangnya ke sembarang arah.

Hening, yang terdengar hanya suara isakan tangis dari Koko Ci yang masih belum bosan berbaring di sepatu Kaizo.

"Ck…" Kaizo mendecih, kelihatannya musuh yang akan dihadapinya adalah tipe pengecut kali ini.

"Baiklah, kalo begitu cara mainmu. Aku akan-"

" _Terima kasih…"_

"Hah?!" Kaizo reflek menoleh ke belakang, dan saat itu juga sesuatu berwarna pink sudah melesat ke arah dirinya.

Dan kali ini, pemuda yang memiliki kuasa dari Enerbot tersebut tak bisa berbuat banyak karena komandannya masih setia menempel di kakinya.

"Sial…"

Dan itu ucapan terakhir dari Kaizo sebelum seluruh ruangan tertutupi oleh asap berwarna pink.

.

.

.

"Sai…aku akan mengantar laporan ini pada Komander. Kau bisa tunggu di sini kan?" tanya Shielda dengan kedua tangan memegang sebuah berkas yang diketahui adalah laporan dari misi investigasi mereka dari planet Sakaar.

Eh…sekali lagi, jangan tanya Author. *kabur part 2*

"Baiklah. Tapi kau jangan terlalu khawatir, aku hanya terkilir kok," sahut Sai yang menyadari kekhawatiran adiknya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi memapahmu itu merepotkan, apalagi baju zirahmu itu berat. Sudah ya, kau ngobrol saja dengan yang lain disini," sahut Shielda santai sebelum pergi keluar dari ruang makan.

Sai sweatdrop.

"Aku harus ngobrol sama siapa? Disini hanya ada beruang kutub yang sedang hibernasi…" gumam Sai sambil melirik Boboiboy Ice yang tertidur di atas meja makan.

Untung saja Laksamana sedang tidak ada di tempat, jika iya mana mungkin Ice bisa dengan leluasa bermalas-malas ria sampai tidak terlibat dengan insiden di dua chapter sebelumnya kan kan kan?

.

.

.

"Kak…perasaanku tidak enak," gumam Solar tiba-tiba.

Gempa yang sedang sibuk membongkar perlengkapan sains milik Solar seketika menghentikan gerakannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gempa.

"Aku…kepikiran dengan isi surat itu. Kelihatannya si pelaku memiliki motifnya sendiri. Maksudku…alien jahat macam apa yang berniat mencuri ramuan cinta ketimbang Power Sphera yang jumlahnya puluhan?" jelas Solar.

"Kamu benar juga. Dia mencuri Love Potion mu, tapi dia menggunakannya di atas kapal ini. Kamu tahu apa maksudnya?" tanya Gempa.

"Entahlah, tapi kemungkinan orang itu adalah seorang Pasifis. Berniat mengambil kekuasaan tanpa kekerasan…" sahut Solar serius.

"Jika dia mengincar TAPOPS…artinya sekarang…" kedua manik emas Gempa membulat.

"Ya. Kita harus menghubungi Kak Taufan dan yang lainnya sekarang," setelah memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya, Solar segera beranjak keluar dari lab.

"Ah…Kak Halilintar, Kakak disini saja bersama Yaya, ya. Kami akan segera kembali," Gempa masih sempat tersenyum pada Halilintar yang duduk di sofa dengan Yaya yang masih pingsan disampingnya, sebelum ikut menyusul Solar keluar.

Halilintar hanya memutar mata bosan. Dipandangnya gadis berhijab pink yang kini terbaring di sofa yang ada disampingnya.

"Bisky…" Halilintar bergumam pelan.

Kelihatannya semenjak 'kematian' _pacar_ nya, Halilintar jadi kehilangan minatnya untuk melakukan apapun.

.

.

.

"Komander Koko Ci sudah kena," ucap Taufan setelah mengintip kehebohan yang terjadi di ruangan komandan. "Bukan Cuma itu, tapi Kapten Kaizo juga…" lanjutnya.

"Eh? Kalo begitu…apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Blaze cemas.

"Ini sulit. Kita tidak tahu dimana si pelaku itu bersembunyi, dan kita juga sama sekali tidak punya petunjuk seperti apa orangnya," sahut Taufan.

"Tapi…jika Kapten Kaizo saja kena…berarti dia memang bukan orang yang bisa diremehkan," ucap Blaze.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kapten Kaizo jadi suka sama siapa?" tanya Thorn.

"Ah, kalo itu sih sama-"

Duaaar!

"Waa!" reflek Blaze menendang sebuah bongkahan besi yang mengarah ke arah mereka bertiga dengan tendangan berapi nya.

"A-apa itu…?" kaget Thorn.

"Benda itu tidak berat-berat amat…" ucap Blaze sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Besi itu…" Taufan menatap benda berukuran cukup besar tersebut lamat-lamat, sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Pengalihan!" ucap Taufan dan disaat yang bersamaan, kepulan asap berwarna pink yang menjalar dari ujung koridor mulai menampakkan diri.

"I-itu…itu Love Potion nya…" ucap Blaze.

"Tapi sejak kapan…" Taufan mundur perlahan.

"M-mereka semakin mendekat…" gumam Thorn sambil menempelkan tubuhnya yang gemetar pada punggung Taufan.

"Ck, pusaran taufan!" Taufan menciptakan angin topan yang cukup besar, dan angin itu sukses menjauhkan kepulan asap tersebut dari posisi mereka.

"Fyuuh…selamat," Taufan menghela napas lega.

"Kak Taufan!" tampak Gempa dan Solar berlari ke arahnya dengan panik.

"Kalian…ada apa? Bagaimana dengan penawarnya?" tanya Taufan.

"Kesampingkan dulu itu. Kak Taufan…sudah melihatnya kan?" tanya balik Solar.

"Ya. Asapnya sudah mulai menyebar. Apa yang terjadi?" Taufan menatap was-was asap-asap yang mulai mendekat.

"Entahlah, tapi kelihatannya orang itu punya rencana sendiri, dan aku yakin Love Potion yang dicurinya itu bukan digunakannya untuk sekedar bermain-main. Ugh, kita harus kembali ke lab sekarang sampai asapnya menghilang," jelas Solar dengan sangat cepat.

"Oh iya, dimana Blaze dan Thorn? Kalian tadi pergi bersama kan?" tanya Gempa.

"Hee? T-tadi mereka ada disini bersamaku kok," Taufan sendiri baru sadar jika tersisa dirinya sendiri di tempat ini.

"Aduh…kita cari mereka nanti. Untuk sekarang, jika kita juga terkena pengaruhnya, maka habis sudah," Solar segera menarik tangan kedua kakaknya kemudian menggunakan lompatan cahaya untuk kembali secepat mungkin ke laboratorium sebelum asap berwarna pink itu semakin menyebar.

.

.

.

Asap berwarna pink mulai menyebar ke seluruh badan kapal, dan hal itu jelasnya mengakibatkan kekacauan di seluruh penjuru kapal.

Di setiap sudut kini bisa ditemui para alien anggota TAPOPS yang saling berpelukan, baik satu sama lain mau pun dengan benda apapun yang dipegangnya.

Salah satu contohnya adalah Papa Zola yang kini berpelukan mesra dengan rotan keinsyafan miliknya.

"Cattus, perkenalkan ini adalah mama keduamu, namanya Roro Rotan(?), dan dia lah yang akan mengajarimu tentang keinsyafan," ucap Papa Zola penuh pengkhayatan, dan Cattus hanya memandang majikannya dengan wajah datar.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Cikgu Papa?" tanya Ying yang baru saja kembali dari misinya.

"Entahlah. Selain itu, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di tempat ini?" tanya balik Fang sambil mengunyah donat lobak merah.

" _Haiya_ …mau sampai kapan kau memakan benda itu sih, Fang?" Ying mulai risih dengan kelakuan rekan misinya tersebut.

"Ck…kau diamlah. Orang yang tidak mengerti kenikmatan donat lobak merah mending diam saja," sahut Fang acuh kemudian kembali mengunyah donatnya.

 _Click!_

"Hey, kau dengar itu?" tanya Ying.

"Hmm? Apa?" Fang ikut menerawang ke sekeliling kamar Papa Zola tersebut, masih sambil mengunyah donat.

"Kelihatannya ada yang aneh…" kedua manik safir Ying melebar, "Fang! Dibelakangmu!" teriaknya.

"Apa…?" belum sempat Fang menoleh, kepulan asap berwarna pink sudah lebih dulu mengerubungi kedua remaja oriental tersebut.

"Uhuk…uhuk…apa ini…?" Ying berusaha menghilangkan kepulan asap tersebut dengan mengibaskan tangannya, tapi tidak berhasil.

"Ini kan…eh…?" Fang secara tidak sengaja menatap Ying. Seketika donat-donat miliknya langsung jatuh dengan dramatisnya.

"F-fang…?" Ying pun balas menatap mata Fang.

Dan terjadilah adegan tatap-menatap ala komik Shoujo diantara kedua makhluk berkacamata tersebut selama kurang lebih lima menit.

"Fang…" entah kenapa, Ying sama sekali tidak bisa berkedip.

"Ying…" Fang sendiri juga sudah tidak mempedulikan donatnya yang sudah tewas di atas lantai.

"Fang…"

"Ying…"

"Fang…"

"Ying…"

"Fang…"

"Ying…"

"Fang…"

"Ying…"

"Oy, mau sampai kapan kalian seperti itu?" ucap Papa Zola yang risih sambil memeluk mesra rotannya.

 _Deg!_

" _Tampan…"_

" _Cantik…"_

Seketika wajah keduanya pun berubah warna menjadi merah.

.

.

.

Oke, kita kembali ke ruangan Koko Ci.

"Menikahlah denganku," Shielda menjatuhkan laporannya.

Tidak, dirinya bukannya terpesona, tapi justru melongo melihat Kapten Kaizo kini berjongkok satu kaki dihadapannya sambil menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar yang diketahui berasal dari Nebula M78 (sejak kapan ada mawar disana?) sambil tersenyum tampan.

"Kapten…anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Shielda datar.

"Tidak pernah lebih baik," Kaizo masih tersenyum, kemudian memegang sebelah tangan Shielda.

"Kau adalah wanita yang tangguh. Aku terpesona dengan keanggunan dan kehebatanmu. Bersama…kita bisa membangun kehidupan yang lebih baik, dan bersama-sama kita juga bisa menyelamatkan dunia," ucap Kaizo panjang lebar, masih dengan senyum sejuta watt nya yang mungkin akan membuat fangirls nya terkena serangan jantung jika melihatnya dari dekat.

Oh, tapi Shielda bukanlah fangirls yang dimaksud tersebut.

"Kapten…kelihatannya kau harus istirahat. Terlalu lama di planet lain membuat kepalamu berubah menjadi bendul," ucap Shielda datar sambil melangkah mundur.

Jujur, tingkah Kaizo saat ini benar-benar membuatnya merinding.

Kaizo terkekeh pelan.

"Itulah yang menarik darimu, Shielda," Kaizo berjalan mendekati Shielda (yang semakin cepat melangkah mundur). Tangannya yang memegang bunga mawar kemudian terulur.

"Pedang dan perisai, bukannya kita cocok satu sama lain?" ucapnya masih dengan senyum tampannya.

Shielda sweatdrop, "Kalo begitu kau juga bisa cocok dengan Sai, Kapten…" gumam Shielda.

 _Author keselek di belakang panggung ngomong-ngomong…_

"Gurauan yang bagus," sekali lagi, Kaizo terkekeh. "Aku jadi semakin menyukaimu…" Kaizo masih tetap berjalan mendekati Shielda.

" _Astaga…kerasukan apa orang ini? Apa terlalu sering bertugas diluar angkasa membuat otaknya berubah bentuk?"_ batin Shielda yang semakin ngeri dan risih dengan tingkah kakak Fang tersebut.

Kaizo semakin mendekat, kemudian kembali menggenggam tangan Shielda.

Shielda sendiri sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kaizo.

"Nah, sekarang…apa jawabanmu?" kini mulai ada kerlap-kerlip imajiner ditambah latar belakang pink penuh bunga di belakang Kaizo. Pemuda berkekuatan energi tersebut kemudian menyodorkan setangkai mawar yang sejak tadi di pegangnya.

"…" Shielda jadi bingung.

Kelihatannya kapten mereka ini memang sedang kerasukan.

"Kapten, aku-"

 _Duak!_

"Eh?" baru saja dirinya mau memberikan penolakan klise berupa 'kita temanan aja yah' pada kaptennya, sebuah tendangan maut dari sepatu yang diselimuti api yang tepat mengenai perut sang kapten.

Yah, untung saja Kaizo itu kuat dan bergaya, jika tidak, mungkin perutnya sudah terkena asma dadakan(?) sekarang akibat tendangan panas tersebut.

"Kau…" Kaizo menatap tajam ke arah seorang remaja yang kini berdiri di depan Shielda, seolah melindungi gadis itu dari dirinya.

"Heh… _tidak semudah itu, Kapten Kaizo~"_ ucap remaja itu dengan kedua mata yang membara bagaikan bunga api.

"Cih…bocah pengganggu," decih Kaizo.

"B-blaze?" kaget Shielda.

"Jangan khawatir, Shielda. Tak akan kubiarkan Kapten menyentuhmu," Blaze menghela napas, kemudian sepasang chakram berapi sudah siap dimasing-masing tangannya.

"Karena yang bisa memiliki Shielda, hanya aku seorang!" ucapnya sangar.

"Hoo…kau menantangku ya?" Kaizo menyeringai kemudian mengeluarkan pedang tenaganya.

"Baiklah, ayo maju," ucapnya sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

"Heh! Memangnya aku takut!" Blaze melesat cepat ke arah Kaizo sambil menghunuskan chakram api nya.

Shielda kembali melongo.

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi pada orang-orang di atas kapal ini?

" _Laki-laki itu memang merepotkan…"_

Apa mungkin sebaiknya Shielda pindah fandom saja?

 _Sementara itu_

"Ck…Shielda lama sekali. Apa yang sudah terjadi diluar sana?" Sai mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja dengan tidak sabar.

"Maa, maa, sabarlah Sai. Kalo kau keluar maka _game over_ loh," sahut Ice yang kini sudah duduk disampingnya sambil menopang dagu.

"Kau…sejak kapan kau sudah bangun?" kaget Sai.

"Hmm…diluar terlalu berisik," gumam Ice malas sambil menyeruput es cokelatnya.

"Sejak kapan benda itu ada ditanganmu?" Sai jadi tidak habis pikir mengenai spesies apa sebenarnya Boboiboy Ice ini.

.

.

.

"Seisi kapal sudah kacau," ucap Taufan yang kini sedang mengintip keadaan diluar dari celah pintu.

"Penawarnya juga tidak semudah itu dibuat…" Solar mengurut pelipisnya dengan frustasi.

"Tapi kita harus melakukannya. Jika tidak, TAPOPS bisa dalam bahaya," ucap Gempa cemas.

Solar menghela napas.

Siapa sangka, ramuan cinta itu ternyata bisa menjadi sangat berbahaya?

 _Aku memang hebat…_

Baiklah, Author sudah lelah membaca pikiran Solar…

"Bahan-bahan untuk membuat penawar tidak ada disini…kita harus pergi ke suatu tempat," ucap Gempa yang sedaritadi membaca buku eksperimen Solar.

"Kalo begitu, aku akan pergi menjemput Ochobot setelah asap-asap itu menghilang. Sampai saat itu, siapkan saja apa yang ada didalam lab ini yang bisa digunakan untuk membuat penawar," sahut Taufan.

"Baiklah, dan kita harus pastikan jangan sampai kita ikut terkena pengaruh Love Potion itu. Terutama kamu, Solar," ucap Gempa.

"Semoga saja setelah ini tidak akan ada hal yang merepotkan yang akan terjadi," desah Solar lelah. "Kira-kira masalah konyol ini akan selesai sampai chapter berapa ya…?" gumamnya.

Baiklah, berhenti merusak dinding keempat Solar.

Itu sudah tidak lucu lagi.

.

.

.

"Anu…Incik Boss, untuk apa kita menyusup ke TAPOPS?" tanya Probe yang setia membuntuti boss nya yang kini sedang mengendap-ngendap di dalam kapal.

"Tentu saja untuk beraksi. Pokoknya, kita harus dapatkan setidaknya satu Power Sphera untuk dijual," sahut Adu du, si bos kepala kotak yang merupakan alien labil semenjak tahun 2011.

"Tapi Incik Boss…ada yang aneh dengan TAPOPS," bisik Probe.

"Heh…bukannya bagus? Itu bisa menjadi peluang untuk kita mengambil Power Sphera dan membalas para Boboiboy," sahut Adu du sambil menyeringai.

"Tapi…aku tak yakin asap berwarna pink diluar itu aman, Incik Boss," ucap Probe lagi.

"Ck, jangan bawel ah. Kau kan suka warna pink, lagipula apa bahaya nya asap berwarna pink?" sahut Adu du santai.

"Iya sih…" gumam Probe.

"Sudah, ayo kita turun!"

"Hee? T-tunggu aku, Incik Boss!"

Oke, kelihatannya Solar harus lebih berhati-hati dengan ucapannya.

.

.

.

 **T B C!**

* * *

 **I'm Back~~~ kali ini jadi lebih rame, dan akhirnya si Kaizo muncul. Tapi maaf ya buat para fangirls karena…Kaizo nya jadi OOC. Ahahaha #tebas**  
 **Maaf juga jika humornya agak garing kali ini. Saya lagi lemes soalnya…*Kalo gitu ngapain publish***

 **Oke, saya juga baru ingat kalo Ice nggak muncul selama dua chapter, jadi akhirnya dia dimunculin disini…meski hanya secuil sih dialognya. Daaaan…kenapa bisa ada Blaze x Shielda? Namanya juga random. Tapi tenang, saya KaiShi kok ;) #plak**

 **Kenapa Blaze dan Thorn bisa menghilang?**

 **Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada Koko Ci?**

 **Kenapa Kaizo jadi jatuh cinta sama Shielda?**

 **Kenapa Blaze juga jadi love rival nya Kaizo?**

 **Apa Bisky bisa dihidupkan kembali?**

 **Apa FaYi akan berlayar?**

 **Apa yang dilakukan Adu du dan Probe di TAPOPS?**

 **Kenapa Solar ganteng? (Oke ini dibajak Solar)**

 **Semua itu…(mungkin) akan terjawab di chapter berikutnya~ XD  
** **Oke, segini saja yang bisa saya sampaikan sebagai catatan gaje, sampai jumpa lagi di eksperimen yang akan datang semuah~**

 **Review please~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still not Mine~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Test 4: Warna Pink itu Sebenarnya Hanyalah Versi Negatif dari Warna Hijau**

* * *

TAPOPS, detik sekian, menit sekian, jam sekian, hari sekian, minggu sekian, bulan sekian, dan tahun sekian.

"Woy, kok sekian semua sih?!" protes Solar.

 _Ya mau gimana lagi. Fict ini kan settingnya nggak jelas. Jadinya taruh aja sekian, daripada ditulis XXX, entar ngaco lagi…_

"Itu malah bikin makin ga jelas, tahu…" gerutu Solar. Kedua tangannya tampak sibuk membolak-balikkan tiga buah buku dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kelihatannya asapnya sudah hilang…" ucap Taufan sambil mengintip dari lubang kunci.

"Aku bertaruh di luar sana pasti sudah kacau sekali. Kak Thorn dan Kak Blaze juga tiba-tiba menghilang…Kak Ice juga entah di mana…" desah Solar.

"Sudahlah. Kak Taufan bisa kan, periksa keadaan di luar?" pinta Gempa yang juga tidak kalah sibuknya dengan Solar. Pemuda itu sibuk mengartikan bahan-bahan dengan berbagai istilah ilmiah yang ada di catatan Solar.

"Bisa sih...tapi aku takut pergi sendirian. Kalo aku jadi korban terus jatuh cinta sama objek random gimana? Masih untung kalo sama benda mati, tapi kalo aku jatuh cinta sama Fang gimana? Iyuuuh," Taufan mendadak rempong(?).

Wait, Taufan lebih pilih jatuh cinta sama benda mati ketimbang sama Pa-eh Fang?

 _Padahal Authornya ngarep…_

"Ehm!"

 _Yak! Lanjut!_

"Ya sudah, Kak Taufan pergi aja sama siapa gitu…" Solar menyahut tanpa menoleh. Dirinya masih sibuk berkutat dengan buku-buku eksperimennya.

Taufan mendesah, tapi daripada dirinya dianggap nggak guna kemudian dibuang dari cerita ini (eh?), mendingan dia cari partner aja.

Nah, kalian udah tahu kan siapa yang akan dipilih Taufan?

Hayo siapa hayo~~?

Yak, 100!

Jawabannya adalah…

"Kak Hali! Ikut aku, yuk~" Taufan kedip-kedip ala orang cacingan ke arah Halilintar yang sejak chapter sebelumnya masih tetap pada posisinya di sofa dengan wajah kusut bak cucian yang dijemur berminggu-minggu di musim panas.

"Apaan?" Halilintar menyahut ketus. Kelihatannya si doi masih emosi dengan tragedi yang menimpa _pacar_ kesayangannya sodara-sodara.

"Temani aku keluar, yuk. Aku nggak mau sendirian," bujuk Taufan. Karena Halilintar sudah lebih dulu terkena efek dari Love Potion, jadi menurut Taufan aman-aman saja jika menjadikan Halilintar sebagai tamengnya.

Ck,ck,ck…kurang ajar memang.

"Apa untungnya aku membantu orang yang sudah membunuh Bisky?" tangan dilipat, wajah dibuang-eh, maksudnya dialihkan ke arah lain, menunjukkan kalo si doi masih dalam mode ngambek.

Taufan menghela napas.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, Yaya bisa 'menghidupkan' kembali Bisky, Kak. Tapi gara-gara Kak Hali, Yaya masih pingsan. Jadi sambil nunggu Yaya bangun, Kak Hali temenin aku dulu ya, ya, ya~" Taufan kembali kedip-kedip _manjah_ ala MiPer si Selebgram yang sehari dua kali Author stalk akunnya _(Solar: "Author, fokus…")_.

Halilintar tidak menjawab, bahkan tidak bergerak se-inci pun dari posisinya.

Taufan lagi-lagi menghela napas.

 _Dih, untung cakep. Kalo nggak, dah aku terbangkan ke Gurunda kau…_

Wow, Taufan emosi sodara-sodara.

"Ayolah, Kak Hali~ kalo Kak Hali di sini terus Yaya nggak bakalan sadar loh. Lagian kalo dia sadar terus liat Kak Hali, entar dia pingsan lagi. Nanti si Bisky nggak akan hidup-hidup loh," Taufan akhirnya mengaktifkan jurus Bacod no Jutsu yang dipinjamnya dari Pak Lurah di fandom sebelah.

Halilintar akhirnya mendesah, kemudian berbalik menatap Taufan dengan tidak niatnya.

"Ya udah, jangan lama-lama. Lebih dari setengah jam, kau aku buang ke Volcania," Taufan merinding disko. Udah kena pengaruh ramuan cinta, masih aja serem.

 _Yee…bukan Hali namanya kalo nggak seyem, kan gaees~?_

"Ya udah deh. Gem, Sol, kami pergi dulu ya. Yaya dijagain, jangan sampai dia berkeliaran di luar, bahaya," Gempa dan Solar sedikit terpana dengan pesan Taufan tersebut.

" _Kak Taufan ternyata peduli sama Yaya ya? Keren…"_

" _Kak Taufan jijay. Kayak protagonist-protagonist shoujo manga aja dah…"_

Padahal alasan sebenarnya sih, Taufan ngomong gitu karena kalo Yaya kenapa-kenapa, Bisky tidak bisa 'dihidupkan kembali', yang artinya Taufan juga akan ikut kenapa-kenapa entar…

.

.

.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup,"

"Sai, kau mau kemana?" Sai mengerutkan keningnya, kesal melihat tangannya ditahan oleh Ice yang sejak tadi masih memasang wajah sedatar tembok.

"Aku mau keluar. Untuk urusan mengantar laporan, Shielda sudah terlalu lama," sahut Sai.

"Tapi Sai, di luar kayaknya lagi ada keributan," sahut Ice.

"Kalo begitu tidak seharusnya kita Cuma diam dan bengong di sini kan? Sudah, aku pokoknya harus keluar," setelah menepis tangan Ice, pemuda berperisai hijau itu segera beranjak keluar dari ruang makan dengan tujuan menemui adiknya.

"Huft…padahal posisiku sudah enak…" desah Ice malas kemudian ikut berdiri dari posisinya setelah menghabiskan es cokelat miliknya.

.

.

.

"Oke…kelihatannya aman-aman saja. Tapi mereka pada ke mana ya…?" Taufan memperhatikan setiap sudut koridor dan menemukan kondisi kapal masih stabil, meskipun suasananya jadi jauh lebih sepi daripada biasanya.

"Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana sih?" tanya Halilintar risih. Pemuda merah itu tampak ogah-ogahan berjalan di belakang Taufan.

"Sudah, sabar. Kita belum tahu apa yang akan menimpa kita nantinya, pokoknya kalo ada apa-apa, Kak Hali lindungi aku ya," sahut Taufan.

"Buat apa aku melindungi orang yang-"

"Ya, ya, ya, aku memang tidak sengaja _membunuh_ Bisky, tapi aku kan udah minta maaf gimana sih," gerutu Taufan.

"Minta maaf saja tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah, kau tahu?" sahut Halilintar sambil melipat tangannya, masih meminta pertanggung jawaban dari sang adik.

"Iya, iya. Aku juga tahu, Kak~ sudah ah. Kita kan sudah membahas ini," baiklah, daripada mereka berdua emosi dan berakhir membuat kerusuhan di atas kapal, Taufan memutuskan untuk menyudahi saja percakapan ini.

Halilintar memutar matanya, tapi akhirnya juga ikut diam, berusaha percaya bahwa adik absurdnya ini memang benar-benar serius soal menghidupkan kembali _pacar_ nya.

Taufan kembali fokus pada tugasnya. Kedua manik safirnya bergerak-gerak memperhatikan setiap sudut koridor kapal, dan tidak menemukan adanya asap pink yang berkeliaran seperti sebelumnya.

"Semuanya hilang tanpa jejak…?" gumam Taufan tidak mengerti. "Benar-benar seperti sihir…"

"Hey, sebenarnya kau mencari apa sih?" tanya Halilintar yang kelihatannya mulai dilanda kebosanan.

"Diam dulu, Kak. Aku lagi berpikir," sahut Taufan tanpa menoleh.

Kesal, itu yang dirasakan Halilintar sekarang.

"Aku tinggal sekarang nih," ancam Halilintar tiba-tiba.

"Ck, gitu aja ngambek. Aku sedang mencoba mencari jejak dari asap berwaran pink yang membuat Kak-maksudku, kondisi TAPOPS jadi kacau," ucap Taufan lelah.

Sepertinya selain jatuh cinta sama biskuit, Halilintar jadi lebih sensitive dan gampang ngambek sekarang.

Apa itu efek samping dari Love Potion, atau memang Halilintar akan seperti ini jika sedang jatuh cinta?

 _Au ah. Aku bisa botak jika memikirkannya…_

.

.

.

 _Clash!_

 _Brak!_

 _Trang!_

 _Prang!_

 _Blink(?)!_

Di saat yang sama, tepat di depan ruangan Commander, tampak Boboiboy Blaze dan Kapten Kaizo yang terengah-engah setelah saling menangkis serangan satu sama lain selama kurang lebih dua puluh menit.

"Hah…Kapten Kaizo memang tidak bisa diremehkan…" Blaze menyeringai tipis sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Hmph…kau juga sejak kapan bisa jadi sekuat ini, bocah?" sahut Kaizo yang tak kalah berkeringat.

"Tapi meski begitu…" Blaze mengangkat kedua chakramnya, bersamaan dengan Kaizo yang menghunuskan pedangnya.

Dalam sedetik, kedua laki-laki berbeda usia dan spesies itu langsung melesat dengan tatapan nyalang seperti predator di musim kawin.

"YANG AKAN MENDAPATKAN SHIELDA ADALAH AKUUUUUUU!"

 _Brak!_

"Cukup! Kalian ini kenapa sih?" sebelum chakram dan pedang itu mengenai wajah satu sama lain, serangan dahsyat tersebut sudah lebih dulu dihalang oleh perisai hijau nan berkilau milik Shielda.

Gadis perisai itu menatap risih ke arah Blaze dan Kaizo yang mendadak jadi sangat OOC, "Kalian kenapa sih? Kalo mau latihan sandiwara, jangan libatkan aku," ucapnya kesal.

"Tidak ada sandiwara diantara kita, Shielda. Cintaku padamu itu suci bagaikan bola salju," sahut Kaizo serius, dan kembali membuat Shielda merinding.

 _Wait, ucapan Kaizo itu kayak pernah dengar dimanaaa gitu…_

"Aku serius mencintaimu, Shielda. Kau itu bunga jiwaku," timpal Blaze, dan malah membuat Shielda tambah merinding.

 _Ini lagi satu. Kok kata-kata Blaze mirip dengan salah satu judul lagu lawas ya…?_

"Heh…sudah kubilang Shielda itu milikku, bocah. Kau sebaiknya pergi dari sini sebelum aku cincang," ucap Kaizo dengan tatapan setajam silet.

"Shielda itu tidak pantas bersama makhluk arogan yang bahkan tidak bisa memperlakukan adiknya dengan baik. Mau jadi apa dunia ini jika Dewi seperti Shielda berakhir dengan alien seperti dirimu?" ucapan Blaze sukses menohok jantung Kaizo dengan pedang imajiner, tapi bukan Kaizo namanya kalo tidak _muka tembok._

"Kau memang ngajak berantem ya," gumam Kaizo dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Heh…akui saja, Kapten tidak pantas bersama Shielda," Blaze kembali menyeringai.

"Cukup! Kalian berdua menjijikkan. Kalo kalian mau bertarung sampai mati ya lakukan saja, tapi aku tidak mau terlibat dengan omong kosong kalian ini!" Shielda yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran langsung menghantamkan perisainya ke arah Blaze dan Kaizo, membuat kedua makhluk itu terpental dengan indahnya.

Shielda mendengkus, otak mereka mungkin memang sedang miring saat ini.

Daripada ikutan miring, lebih baik Shielda pergi saja dari sini.

" _Ahahaha…menarik sekali,"_

"Hah?" belum sempat Shielda bereaksi, tiba-tiba saja muncul kepulan asap berwarna pink yang perlahan-lahan menjalar ke arahnya.

"A-apa itu…" sayangnya tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Shielda, karena dua laki-laki yang tadi memperebutkannya saat ini masih tepar akibat hantaman perisai yang luar biasa sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Taufan, waktumu tinggal 15 menit lagi," Halilintar tiba-tiba saja bersuara.

"Iya, iya," sahut Taufan bosan karena Halilintar terus mengingatkannya pasal waktu setiap 5 menit sekali.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kemana asap Love Potion itu? Kok bisa tiba-tiba hilang…?" gumam Taufan. Sebenarnya bagus jika asap itu menghilang, yang artinya tidak akan korban lagi.

Tapi jika semuanya menghilang secepat ini…bukankah patut dicurigai?

"Kelihatannya ada yang tidak beres…tapi baiklah. Karena sekarang belum ada perkembangan mendingan kita balik ke-"

"Ssst! Jangan bicara," potong Halilintar tiba-tiba.

"Hey, aku kan mau bilang kita bisa segera kembali ke lab-"

"Aku bilang jangan bicara. Ada sesuatu yang akan datang," Halilintar kembali memotong ucapan Taufan. Pemuda merah itu sudah memasang kuda-kudanya, bersiap jikalau ada sesuatu yang akan menyerang secara tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya ada apa sih, Kak?" tanya Taufan.

"Kau tidak dengar? Ada sesuatu di atas kita," ucap Halilintar.

Awalnya Taufan berpikir mungkin otak kakaknya ini mulai error, tapi akhirnya dirinya juga bisa mendengar samar-samar suara benturan dari langit-langit kapal.

"Hey…apa yang terjadi di atas sana…" gumam Taufan, dan tepat setelah itu suara benturan itu menjadi semakin keras sampai akhirnya langit-langit kapal angkasa mulai retak.

"Pokoknya sekarang kita menyingkir!" Halilintar dengan sigap menarik tangan sang adik dan menghindar dengan cepat, hingga akhirnya langit-langit kapal tersebut rubuh dan tercipta lubang yang cukup besar disana.

"Aduh…Probe! Aku kan sudah bilang jangan dorong-dorong!"

"Maaf, Incik Boss. Habisnya aku kan juga mau lihat,"

"Ish…sekarang lihat akibat perbuatanmu!"

"Maaf, Incik Boss…"

"Apa yang…Adu du, Probe, kalian ngapain disini?" kaget Taufan melihat siapa gerangan yang menjadi penumpang gelap di kapal angkasa TAPOPS tersebut.

"Oh, Boboiboy Taufan dan Boboiboy Halilintar rupanya. Heh, pas sekali," Adu du menyeringai. Dikeluarkannya sebuah pistol yang cukup besar dari belakang bajunya. Heran juga kenapa bisa senjata seperti itu bisa muat di bajunya yang _press body_ (?) tersebut.

"Aku kemari ya suka-suka aku! Tapi karena sekarang aku bertemu kalian, saatnya balas dendam!" seru Adu du dengan wajah ala penjahat, meskipun tidak ada seram-seramnya.

Maklum saja kenapa Adu du dendam. Taufan dan Halilintar yang sedang dibicarakan saat ini.

"Aduh…kenapa harus di saat seperti ini…" Taufan mengurut keningnya, frustasi. Masalah ramuan cinta belum selesai, ini lagi si kepala kotak malah tambah bikin runyam.

"Kak Hali, selesaikan," pinta Taufan dengan sepenuh jiwa.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" sahut Halilintar ketus.

Oh benar, Taufan hampir saja lupa.

Saat ini kan kakak tercintanya itu lagi kena pelet, dan lagi sakit hati gegara ditinggal mati _pacar_ , dan Halilintar masih menyalahkan Taufan atas insiden tersebut.

Sekarang jika mau Halilintar menuruti ucapannya, Taufan harus punya alasan bagus.

"Umm…Kak Hali, begini…anu…" seketika, lampu bohlam seterang tembakan Solar muncul di atas kepala Taufan.

"Ah, Kak Hali! I-itu, mereka itu suka sama Bisky!" seru Taufan.

"Hah? Siapa Bisky?" belum sempat menembak, perhatian Adu du sudah lebih dulu dialihkan oleh omong kosong Taufan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Halilintar, tidak langsung percaya tentu saja.

"I-iya, mereka suka. Lihat ya, hey Probe! Kau suka dengan biskuit Yaya kan?" ucap Taufan.

"Hah? Oh iya…aku suka! Memang kata orang kayak kertas pasir, tapi bagiku itu sangat enak. Pokoknya aku suka deh," Probe menyahut dengan polosnya, ditambah aksi muter-muter ala ballerina gagal audisi.

"Tuh, udah jelas kan Kak? Mau bukti apa lagi? Ayo hajar!" seru Taufan dengan gaya provokator sejati.

"E-enak katamu…? Jadi begitu rupanya…" Halilintar menatap tajam alien dan robot dihadapannya.

"Memangnya ada apa? Apa itu…masalah?" tanya Probe ragu. Sontak robot ungu segera bersembunyi dibalik punggung bosnya karena ketakutan melihat aura mencekam si pengendali petir.

"Beraninya kalian…" percikan listrik merah tersebut perlahan berubah padat, membentuk tombak yang dulu pernah digunakan Halilintar saat melawan Tengkotak.

"Oy! Ada apa sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau risau hanya karena biskuit, hah?" protes Adu du, berusaha tidak terlihat takut meski kakinya mulai gemetaran.

"'Hanya' kau bilang…?" tatapan mata Halilintar menajam, sukses membuat Adu du merinding. Bagaimana pun juga, Halilintar yang saat ini berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Pusaran halilintar!"

Secepat kilat, Halilintar melompat ke arah Adu du dan Probe, dan dalam sekali serang kedua makhluk luar angkasa tersebut sudah terpental jauh hingga keluar dari kapal angkasa sambil teriak "APA SALAH AKUUUUUUUU…" sampai wujud mereka tidak tampak lagi.

"Wooo! Bravo! Skornya 10!" Taufan berseru bahagia sambil jingkrak-jingkrakkan, dalam hati menertawakan betapa bodohnya kedua musuh lama mereka tersebut dan betapa absurdnya Halilintar sekarang ini.

Setelah berhasil melenyapkan pelaku pelecehan(?) _pacar_ nya, Halilintar mendengkus kesal kemudian menghilangkan tombak raksasanya.

"Kita kembali sekarang," ucap Halilintar mutlak, dan Taufan memilih untuk menurut saja karena dirinya juga tidak mau bernasib sama seperti Adu du dan Probe tadi.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Solar?" tanya Gempa setelah mereka berdua selesai merampungkan apa-apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat penawar.

"Mmm…setengah dari bahan-bahannya bisa disediakan di dalam kapal ini…tapi kita butuh beberapa lagi yang harus dicari di luar. Kita juga sudah kehabisan pemanis…" jawab Solar setelah mengecek lagi buku eksperimennya.

"Di luar ya? Jadi kita harus kemana?" tanya Gempa.

"Salah satu bahannya ada di planet Gurunda. Sebentar, aku masih mencari informasi," jawab Solar tanpa menoleh. Irisnya yang terhalang kacamata jingga tampak meneliti satu per satu tulisan-tulisan yang ada di ponsel pintarnya.

"Kalian butuh bantuan~?"

"Hwaa! Y-yaya…?" Gempa hampir saja melempar buku laboratorium ke sembarang arah karena dikejutkan oleh si gadis hijab yang tiba-tiba sudah sadarkan diri. "Sudah bangun rupanya. Kamu baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Gempa.

"Aww~ Gempa mencemaskan aku~~" bukannya menjawab, Yaya malah _nge-blink-blink_ sambil menari-nari tidak jelas.

Gempa hanya bisa mendesah, dirinya lupa kalo Yaya juga terkena efek ramuan cinta tersebut. Terlebih lagi, Yaya sekarang jatuh cinta sama tujuh orang, kembar pula.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat sebelum ramuan cinta itu mempengaruhi lebih banyak orang. Aku khawatir orang itu tidak hanya berniat menyebarkannya pada TAPOPS saja," gumam Solar.

"Aku tahu," sahut Gempa. Sejujurnya pemuda tanah itu merasa kasihan dengan teman-teman beserta saudara kembarnya yang harus menjadi aneh hanya karena ramuan cinta.

"Aha! Ini dia. Aku rasa aku sudah paham gimana cara membuat penawarnya," ucap Solar semangat setelah mematikan ponsel pintarnya.

"Oh ya? Jadi gimana caranya?" tanya Gempa antusias.

"Kelihatannya kita tidak harus pergi ke Gurunda. Jika ingin mendapatkan langsung bahan untuk membuat penawarnya kita harus-"

"Fyuuh…akhirnya aku menemukan kalian juga," penjelasan Solar terpotong oleh seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam laboratorium sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"T-thorn?" kaget Gempa.

"Kakak darimana saja?" tanya Solar.

"Oh…aku sedikit tersesat tadi. Karena banyak asap aku jadi bingung mau lewat mana. Ehehehe…" Thorn menjawab sambil tertawa imut.

"Asap…?" gumam Gempa.

"Jadi Kak Thorn juga…" Solar kembali terkejut.

"Hai, Thorn~ aku kangen~~" Yaya melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

"Hai, Yaya~" Thorn balas melambaikan tangannya, masih dengan senyum imutnya.

"A-anu…Kak Thorn melewati asap yang ada di luar?" tanya Solar.

"Ha'ah. Aku terpisah dari Kak Taufan dan Kak Blaze," jawab Thorn.

"Umm…berarti Thorn sudah terkena…" Gempa berucap dengan ragu, tampak tidak rela(?).

"K-Kak Thorn, sekarang jawab dulu. Kakak sayang sama siapa?" tanya Solar yang juga sama ragu dan tidak rela(?)nya dengan Gempa.

"Sayang?" Thorn tampak berpikir sebentar, kemudian seulas senyum manis kembali menghiasi parasnya.

"Tentu saja aku sayang Solar~" ucapan Thorn yang cerah ceria tersebut membuat Solar _keselek_.

"M-maksudnya…kok bisa…Author! Aku pikir kau sudah tobat!" protes Solar dengan wajah memerah (entah kenapa).

 _Lah…Authornya memang dah tobat, tapi ini kan various pair. Harem dan straight saja nggak seru kan~ ufufufufu…_

"A-author kampret…" gerutu Solar setengah kesal.

Loh kok Cuma setengah? Entah, tanyakan saja langsung sama Solarnya.

"Aku juga sayang Kak Gempa kok," Thorn kembali bersuara, "Begitu juga dengan Kak Hali, Kak Taufan, Kak Blaze, Kak Ice, Fang, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, pokoknya aku saaayang~ kalian semua~" Gempa dan Solar sukses dibuat melongo.

"T-tunggu jadi kamu…tidak terkena…" Gempa baru sadar, Thorn saat ini memang terlihat normal-normal saja.

"Aku tadi memang menerobos asap pink itu, tapi karena aku takut itu gas beracun makanya aku memakai masker yang dikasih Solar minggu lalu," Thorn dengan polosnya menunjukkan masker ala tukang semprot pestisida yang tadi disimpan di dalam saku celananya (Jangan tanya kenapa bisa muat).

"O-oh…syukurlah kalo gitu…ahahahaha," malu bercampur lega, Gempa hanya bisa tertawa kikuk.

"Author…kau nyebelin, tapi makasih…" Solar ikut-ikutan merasa lega meski tidak seratus persen.

Kenapa? Yah tanya aja sama Solar langsung.

"Hey, ngomong-ngomong mana yang lain? Halilintar dan Taufan, Ice dan Blaze…mereka dimana? Aku kangeeeen~" Yaya kembali berujar dengan centilnya.

"Eh…mereka lagi di luar..."

"My honey bonney sweetie! I'm comiiiiiing~" ucapan Solar kembali dipotong, dan sekarang Yaya dengan kecepatan _supersonic_ sudah terlanjur melesat keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Aduh…kita benar-benar harus cepat," desah Gempa yang mulai lelah dengan semua ini.

"Ng-ngomong-ngomong…tadi aku mau bilang apa ya?" gara-gara terus-terusan disela, sekarang Solar jadi lupa mau bilang apa tadi.

"Lah…seriusan?" Gempa sweatdrop.

Sejak kapan penyakit lupa ingatan Gempa jadi menular pada adik bungsunya itu?

.

.

.

"Aku rasa aku mulai mengerti…aku sadar sekarang…" Shielda menatap Blaze dan Kaizo (yang baru saja bangkit setelah tepar selama 30 menit) dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima cinta kalian. Aku…aku sudah mencintai orang lain!"

 _Jderrr!_

Bagaikan disambar hujan halilintar, hati Blaze dan Kaizo teriris dengan indahnya sekarang.

"A-aku…aku mencintai orang ini!" Shielda dengan lantang bersuara, kemudian menggandeng seorang pemuda yang baru saja tiba dilokasi 5 menit yang lalu.

"T-tidak mungkin…" Blaze bergumam dramatis.

"Kenapa…" Kaizo juga tak kalah dramatisnya.

"Maaf, tapi tolong berikan saja cinta kalian sama orang lain. Aku rela…" ucap Shielda yang juga ikut-ikutan dramatis.

"Tidak…aku tidak bisa…" Blaze memasang muka seolah menahan buang air selama setengah jam.

"Dari sekian banyak orang kenapa harus dia…" Kaizo mulai terlihat sekarat(?).

"Anu…" pemuda yang saat ini sedang digandeng Shielda mulai angkat suara dengan ogah-ogahan. "Kalian lagi latihan pentas teater ya? Jika iya, aku pass," ucapnya datar.

"Apa maksudmu, sayang? Ini bukan sandiwara. Kau itu pujaan hatiku," oh lihat, sekarang ucapan Shielda jadi sama konyolnya dengan Kaizo dan Blaze.

"Hah?" pemuda itu merinding seketika. "Sayangnya kau pujaan hatiku, jadi sebaiknya mundur," baiklah, pemuda yang saat ini digandeng oleh Shielda, lebih tepatnya Boboiboy Ice, berucap dengan judesnya.

"T-tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau menerima cintaku?" tanya Shielda dramatis.

"Karena…karena…aku sudah mencintai orang lain," gumam Ice dengan wajah penuh pengkhayatan.

"S-siapa orang itu? Kenapa…kenapa dia berani sekali mencuri hati pujaan hatiku?" tanya Shielda dengan perasaan terluka.

"Maafkan aku, Shielda. Sebaiknya kau _move on_ saja…" Ice melepaskan tangan Shielda. Secara perlahan, kedua kaki berbalut sepatu biru muda tersebut melangkah mendekat ke arah dua orang yang saat ini masih terluka hatinya karena ditolak dengan dramatisnya.

"Kak Blaze…Kakak pernah bilang padaku kalo kita akan selalu bersama sampai akhir hayat kita kan," Ice tersenyum manis sambil menggandeng lengan Blaze.

"W-what? Kapan aku bilang begitu…" Blaze mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Ice (karena sentuhan itu membuat tangannya jadi dingin).

"Tapi Kakak sudah janji…karena Kakak…aku…aku jadi…punya perasaan lebih…" gumam Ice dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Blaze yang biasanya mungkin akan langsung luluh, tapi sayang sekali kali ini bukanlah 'Blaze yang biasa'.

"Kenapa…kenapa kau berpaling dariku, Ice…" Shielda jatuh terduduk dengan dramatisnya.

"Apa aku memang tidak pantas menerima cintamu, wahai Shielda…" Kaizo ikut ambruk dengan gaya yang tidak kalah dramatis.

 _Wait, sudah berapa kali Author menuliskan kata 'dramatis' di scene ini ya?_

 _Bodo ah._

"Apa-apaan ini?" Sai, yang baru saja tiba setelah tadi terhalang asap aneh berwarna pink, hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan situasi penuh drama di hadapannya saat ini.

Kenapa bisa Ice lebih dulu tiba di lokasi tempat Shielda, Kaizo, dan Blaze daripada Sai?

Tentu saja jawabannya karena Sai nyasar, terima kasih pada asap berwarna pink dari Love Potion. Karena takut kenapa-kenapa, Sai pun memutuskan mengambil jalan memutar saja.

 _Well done, Sai. Dirimu menjadi satu dari sedikit orang yang selamat dari insiden nista ini._

.

.

.

"Yaya kabur?" kaget Taufan begitu mendengar jawaban dari Gempa. Oke, dirinya mulai merinding sekarang, takut dirinya akan diapa-apakan sama Halilintar nantinya.

"Dia mencari kalian. Loh, memangnya nggak ketemu di jalan ya?" tanya Solar.

"Nggak. Kami buru-buru ke sini setelah tadi Kak Hali membuang Adu du dan Probe keluar," jawab Taufan.

"Adu du dan Probe ada disini?" kaget Gempa.

"Tadinya sebelum dilempar sama Kak Hali. Tapi aku punya firasat mereka akan kembali sih," jawab Taufan lagi.

"Terus Kak Halilintarnya mana?" tanya Solar.

"Ehehehe…t-tadi tiba-tiba saja ada asap keluar dari ruang makan, dan reflek aku kabur deh daripada jadi korban. S-sekarang aku jadi nggak tahu Kak Hali ada dimana…" jawab Taufan sambil cengengesan.

"Aduh…berarti sekarang semua korban Love Potion sedang berkeliaran di luar dong?" ucap Solar khawatir.

"M-mereka tidak akan ngapa-ngapain satu sama lain kan…?" tanya Gempa yang sama khawatirnya.

"Palingan mereka hanya akan mesra-mesraan sama objek yang jadi korban ramuan cintanya," sahut Taufan santai.

"Itu sama sekali tidak baik…" komentar Solar facepalm melihat betapa rileksnya sang kakak kedua saat ini.

.

.

.

"Hali, Taufan, Blaze, Ice~~ Kalian dimana? Aku kangen~~" Yaya terlihat jingkrak-jingkrakkan dengan bahagianya sambil bersenandung kecil.

Baiklah, jujur saja Yaya terlihat sangat centil sekarang.

Apa efek ramuan cinta bisa separah itu?

Dan lagi apa Yaya berniat untuk memacari tujuh-tujuhnya?

"Bukan~ Halilintar itu pacarku, Taufan selingkuhanku, Gempa itu calon suamiku, Blaze selingkuhan keduaku, Ice tunanganku, Thorn akan _incest_ denganku, dan Solar itu kekasihku~" Yaya tiba-tiba bersuara, masih sambil bersenandung ria.

 _Kelihatannya bukan Cuma Solar saja yang bisa merusak dinding keempat sekarang…_

Brak!

"Ah!" ketika lagi asik-asiknya menghayal mengenai dirinya dan ketujuh Boboiboy, langit-langit kapal tiba-tiba saja retak dan sekarang ada dua makhluk asing yang mendarat tepat di hadapan Yaya.

"K-kalian siapa…?" tanya Yaya takut-takut.

"Hish! Ini aku, Adu du!" teriak Adu du kesal.

"Dan aku Probe. Ini kisah kami berdua~" sambung Probe.

"Bukan itu, woy!" Adu du berteriak lagi.

"Oh iya…ini kisah kami semua~~" Probe malah menari-nari dihadapan Adu du, membuat alien kepala kotak tersebut langsung melempar cangkir ke arah robot ajudannya tersebut karena daritadi error terus.

"K-kalian mau ngapain? Kalian mau mengajak aku nikah? A-aku sudah punya pacar!" seru Yaya takut.

"Ge'er! Siapa yang mau nikah sama kau, hah? Rasakan ini!" Adu du yang kesal, karena barusan dilempar keluar kapal oleh si pengendali petir, langsung menembak Yaya menggunakan pistol plasmanya.

"Kyaaa!" Yaya reflek menggunakan kekuatan gravitasinya untuk terbang menghindar.

"Heh…kau pikir kau bisa kabur, hah!" Adu du terus menembaki Yaya dengan pistolnya, tapi Yaya tetap saja bisa menghindari semuanya dengan mulus.

"Gara-gara biskuit kau, aku jadi kena imbasnya, tahu tak!" kali ini Adu du menggunakan dua pistol.

"Oh tidak…" dan entah bagaimana, Yaya kali ini sudah ada di titik buta dimana Adu du bisa dengan tepat menembakkan pelurunya.

Alien kepala kotak itu kemudian menyeringai, "Heh…rasakan ini!" Adu du menembakkan dua pistolnya, dan kini empat buah peluru plasma dengan cepat melesat ke arah Yaya.

"Ah…t-tapi aku bahkan belum menikah…" Yaya dengan pasrah hanya menutup mata dan melindungi wajahnya menggunakan kedua lengannya.

 _Zrassh!_

Seharusnya peluru-peluru tersebut berhasil menembus lengannya, kalo saja tidak ada pelindung berwarna kemerahan yang diketahui mengandung listrik ribuan volt muncul dan melindunginya.

"K-kau lagi!" Adu du menggeram, tapi perlahan kedua kakinya melangkah mundur.

"Kalian ini tidak ada kapok-kapoknya ya…" pemuda yang barusan menciptakan pelindung listrik tersebut menatap si alien dan robot ajudannya tersebut dengan mata merah yang terbakar amarah.

"H-habislah kita, Incik Boss…" Probe yang gemetaran kembali bersembunyi di belakang punggung bosnya, meski hal itu sia-sia saja toh tubuhnya lebih lebar daripada si kepala kotak.

Pemuda bertopi hitam bermotif petir merah tersebut menciptakan sebilah pedang berwarna senada dengan matanya, kemudian menghunuskannya ke arah dua makhluk tersebut dengan emosi membara seperti lava gunung Volcania.

"Kalian berani sentuh dia meski hanya seujung jari, dan aku akan mengubah kalian menjadi butiran debu!" ancamnya dengan wajah seseram mungkin, dan sukses membuat alien kotak dan robot tersebut merinding ketakutan sambil berpelukan.

"H-halilintar…" Yaya tersenyum penuh haru, dimatanya, Halilintar tampak berdiri dengan gagahnya, lengkap dengan latar belakang pink berhias kerlap-kerlip dan juga balon-balon sabun(?) ala komik Jepang khusus perempuan.

 _Tunggu, kenapa tiba-tiba Halilintar jadi perhatian pada Yaya?_

.

.

.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ini jadi tambah kacau saja. Kak Taufan, apa sekarang Kakak bisa menjemput Ochobot di ruang Power Sphera?" tanya Gempa.

"Bisa sih…tapi kalian sudah memutuskan akan kemana?" tanya Taufan.

"Kelihatannya Solar sudah berhasil menemukan obat penawar untuk apapun yang sudah dia perbuat hari ini," komentar Thorn, masih setia dengan senyumnya.

"Ugh…iya, iya aku memang sudah punya solusinya," Solar kembali menyalakan ponselnya kemudian menunjukkan sebuah gambar planet yang terlihat agak aneh.

"Hey, warnanya lucu," ucap Thorn.

"Ya…seluruh planet berwarna pink?" tanya Taufan.

"Planet ini bernama RomeRose. Mereka terkenal dengan ilmu Romaence mereka," jawab Solar.

"Romaence? Maksudnya?" tanya Gempa.

"Aku belum tahu detailnya, tapi itu semacam…gabungan dari ilmu pengetahuan tentang cinta dan juga sains. Kebetulan kapal ini memang sedang mengarah ke sana, jadi aku bisa menemukan nomor koordinatnya dan memberikannya pada Ochobot," jelas Solar.

"Apa kita bisa mendapatkan solusinya di planet itu?" tanya Taufan.

"Kemungkinan besar…iya. Lagipula aku juga menemukan artikel tentang seseorang penghuni asli planet itu dan sangat mengenal ilmu Romaence," jelas Solar kemudian membuka artikel selanjutnya yang menjelaskan tentang orang yang dimaksudnya, lengkap dengan fotonya.

"Wow…dia cantik juga. Apa dia satu spesies dengan Fang dan Kapten Kaizo?" komentar Taufan begitu melihat foto gadis berambut cokelat yang entah kenapa terlihat mirip manusia bumi tersebut.

Gempa sendiri hanya diam, tapi samar-samar terlihat rona merah muda menghiasi kedua pipinya begitu melihat foto gadis tersebut.

"Gadis ini adalah pemilik Lovebot, Power Sphera cinta. Jadi aku rasa kita bisa menemukan jawaban padanya," Solar membuka foto kedua yang tepat disamping foto si gadis yang menunjukkan sebuah robot yang sepertinya seukuran Ochobot yang berwarna pink dengan gradasi hijau di bagian tangan dan matanya.

"Power Sphera baru? Keren!" komentar Thorn antusias, apalagi warna hijau pada robot bulat tersebut membuatnya salah fokus.

"Oke, sudah jelas kan? Sekarang apa Kak Taufan bisa membawa Ochobot kemari?" tanya Solar.

"Oh, aku ikutan Kak~!" Thorn mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi layaknya anak TK yang lagi ikut karyawisata.

"Oke, aku sudah paham. Ah…ngomong-ngomong, siapa gadis ini?" tanya Taufan sambil tersenyum…jahil?

Solar terkekeh, tangannya kembali membuka foto si gadis berbando tersebut supaya wajahnya bisa terlihat lebih jelas, "Mungkin dia masih seusia kita, tapi dia adalah salah seorang peneliti jenius di planet itu. Oh iya, namanya Hanna, ngomong-ngomong,"

.

.

.

 **T B C**

* * *

 **Hello~ maaf saya telat update fict yang satu ini karena sindrom akhir tahun menyerang XD #plak**  
 **Mohon Maaf~**

 **Kok malah makin ngaco ya? Hayo~ apa ada yang mikir kayak gitu? Pasti ada ya, ahahahaha #bangga(?)**  
 **Pertanyaan baru muncul, dan sekarang mereka akan bergerak menuju planet baru~ XD**

 **Oh iya, saya berniat munculin Papa Zola, Fang, Ying, Gopal, dan Koko Ci disini…tapi karena sudah terlalu panjang jadi saya undur sampai chapter depan deh. Jangan marah ya, Insya Allah akan update cepet kok #bungkukbungkuk**

 **Oke, segitu saja catatan kali ini, mohon kritik, saran dan komentarnya di kotak review ya~**  
 **Sampai jumpa di eksperimen berikutnya~ XD**

 **Review please~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sampai Adu Du tumbuh hidung sekali pun, BoBoiBoy dan segala propertinya tetap bukan milik saia**

 **Test 5: Sebelum Berhadapan dengan Seorang Gadis, Pastikan Dulu Resleting Celanamu Sudah Tertutup Atau Belum**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"Hanna, yah…namanya cantik juga," puji Taufan.

"Kita harus menemui gadis ini secepatnya sebelum jumlah korban di atas kapal ini bertambah. Ngomong-ngomong, Kak Thorn tahu di mana Kak Blaze?" tanya Solar.

"Kami sempat terpisah gara-gara pusaran angin dan asap, jadi aku tidak tahu," jawab Thorn.

"Jadi ternyata ini karena Kak Taufan ya," desah Solar, dan Taufan hanya cengengesan sebagai balasan.

"Ya sudah deh. Kak Taufan pergi jemput Ochobot saja sekalian periksa keadaan di luar. Mungkin saja masih ada orang yang tidak terkena efek Love Potion," tukas Gempa.

"Aku ikut, Kak~" Thorn kembali mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Oh iya, Solar…sebaiknya kamu jangan berkeliaran sembarangan," ucap Gempa.

"Memangnya kenapa, Kak?" tanya Solar.

"Karena, jika kamu sampai terkena efek Love Potion, siapa yang akan membuat penawarnya?" sahut Gempa.

"Hmm…jadi secara teknis aku ini harapan satu-satunya untuk menyelamatkan TAPOPS?" hidung Solar mulai memanjang secara imajiner.

"Aku memang hebat~ ya ya, aku tahu aku hebat~" ucapnya dengan dagu terangkat tiga senti. "Saking hebatnya…aku sampai takut dengan kehebatanku sendiri…" gumamnya dengan pose telunjuk dan jempol diletakkan di bawah dagu. Kelihatannya narsisnya kumat lagi.

"Ini semua terjadi juga karena eksperimenmu, tahu. Jadi kepalanya dikecilkan dulu sana," komentar Taufan. Kalo saja Halilintar ada dan melihat kelakuan adik bungsu mereka itu, entah reaksi macam apa yang akan dia tunjukkan.

.

.

.

"Shielda…" sementara itu, tepat di depan ruangan Komander, tampak Kapten Kaizo yang dikenal sebagai Pemberontak Legenda yang paling garang, sangar, dan kejam sejagat dunia BoBoiBoy Galaxy, tengah duduk melantai dengan kepala tertunduk lesu. Tidak henti-hentinya nama Shielda keluar dari bibirnya yang pucat pasi…

Sebentar.

Nggak juga sih. Ini kan bukan drama…

Oke, lanjut!

"Hiks…Ice…kamu…kamu mengkhianatiku hanya untuk seekor tupai? Hiks…sakit… _sakhiiit_ hatiku, Ice!" Shielda juga saat ini tengah duduk melantai sambil menangis ala anak umur lima tahun yang nggak dikasih izin main keluar rumah.

"Aku…aku bukan tupai! Shielda…kau lebih memilih beruang kutub ini ketimbang aku?" tidak jauh beda dengan Kaizo, Blaze juga tampak merana dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Aku...rela jadi beruang kutub kalo itu bisa membuat Kakak mencintaiku juga…aku akan lakukan apapun demi cintaku, Kak Blaze…" Ice masih menempel di bahu Blaze tanpa ada niat sedikit pun untuk melepasnya.

 _Sesakit ini kah rasanya dikhianati oleh orang yang dicintai…?_

Kira-kira itulah yang dipikirkan oleh keempat makhluk yang sedang dibutakan oleh cinta sesaat tersebut.

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku tidak salah kapal kan…?" Sai hanya bisa memasang wajah datar melihat kelakuan adik kembar dan juga rekan-rekan sekapalnya itu.

Bahkan Kapten Kaizo pun bertingkah tak wajar.

Sai mulai berpikir untuk alih profesi menjadi tukang loak(?) saja kalo begini…

"Apa ini? Kalian tampak merana," Koko Ci akhirnya keluar dari ruangan setelah merajuk selama satu chapter kemarin.

"Komander. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka? Kenapa mereka bersikap aneh begini?" tanya Sai yang sudah mulai risih melihat ke-OOC-an rekan-rekan dan adiknya tersebut.

"Sai…" bukannya menjawab, Koko Ci malah berjalan mendekati Sai. Kaki-kakinya yang pendek dan lambat malah semakin mendramatisir keadaan (setidaknya bagi Author).

"K-komander? Ada masalah?" sekarang perasaan Sai mulai tidak enak.

"Sai! Katakan padaku…" Koko Ci tiba-tiba saja melompat dan menerjang sebelah kaki Sai,hampir membuat pemuda berzirah itu terjungkal kebelakang dengan tidak indahnya.

"Katakan padaku…katakan kalo kau mencintaiku, Sai! Katakan!" Koko Ci mulai meracau.

"M-maksudnya? Komander, apa yang terjadi sih?" tanya Sai sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangan kecil Koko Ci di kakinya.

"Kenapa…kenapa tidak ada satu pun di kapal ini yang mencintaiku? Aku ini…aku ini Komandan kalian, tahu tak! Huuu huuu…" Koko Ci mulai mewek, dan Sai semakin merinding karena suara tangisan Koko Ci yang merdu (merusak dunia) membuat telinganya berdengung.

"Shielda…aku ini kurang apa untukmu sih? Aku memberikan semua cintaku padamu!"

"Shielda…gunung pun akan aku bakar demi dirimu!"

"Ice…aku mencintaimu!"

"Kak Blaze…aku akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang menghalangiku untuk mencintai Kakak…"

"SIAPAPUN! CINTAILAH AKUUUUUU!"

"BERISIK!" Sai mengayunkan kakinya satu kali, dan itu sukses membuat Koko Ci terpental sampai menubruk punggung Ice.

"Bodo amat sama Komander! Aku masih belum mau gila!" teriak Sai dengan wajah semerah topi Blaze sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Aku…aku tidak dicintai…" Koko Ci yang pasrah akhirnya berbaring tengkurap di lantai, bergabung dengan empat anak buahnya yang masih ber- _gloomy_ ria karena _putus cinta._

.

.

.

"Mereka kenapa sih? Salah makan ya?" gumam Sai sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri, masih merinding melihat tingkah aneh rekan-rekan beserta komandannya tersebut.

Apalagi pemandangan _humu_ Blaze dan Ice yang entah kenapa membuat perutnya sembelit mendadak.

"Hah…aku cinta padamu…"

"Hahaha, makasih. Aku juga mencintaimu. Kau akan selamanya bersamaku kan?"

"Ya, dengan senang hati. Aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai akhir hayatku,"

Sai menatap datar pemandangan dihadapannya. "Bisakah kalian berdua menjauh? Kalian menghalangi," ucapnya datar pada kedua remaja oriental yang sedang bermesra-mesraan _sendiri-sendiri_ dihadapannya.

"Hiih. Syirik ya? Mentang-mentang nggak punya pasangan," ledek Fang, salah satu dari remaja yang asik pacaran tersebut.

"Iya nih. Kalo iri ya cari pasangan sana," timpal Ying dengan tampang meledek yang belum pernah Sai lihat sebelumnya, mengingat karakter si gadis Cina bukan seperti ini.

"Ngapain aku iri sama kalian? Yang ada aku _takjub_ dengan kenistaan yang sedang kalian buat ini," ucap Sai makin datar.

Fang mendengkus, "Dah lah. Yuk, Yang. Nggak usah pedulikan jones syirik seperti dia," ucapnya sambil memeluk pasangannya.

"Bener tuh, jones. Week," Ying masih memeletkan lidahnya sebelum ikut beranjak pergi sambil mengelus-ngelus pacarnya.

Sai mengurut dahinya. "Melihat yang tadi tidak akan membuat nyawaku berkurang separuh kan? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan orang-orang di atas kapal ini sih?" desahnya lelah.

Siapapun pasti lah akan bereaksi serupa jika melihat ada dua remaja yang saling memeluk dan bermesraan dengan kacamata satu sama lain, kan?

Iyep, saya ulang lagi.

Mereka **Bermesraan** dengan **Kacamata Satu Sama Lain.**

"Author, jangan bikin kepalaku tambah puyeng deh…" oh lihat, saking stressnya, Sai kelihatannya berhasil mendapatkan kemampuan merusak dinding keempat juga.

.

.

.

Zraaaassh!

Claaaaaash!

Zaaaaaaaptttt!

Poooooof(?)!

Oke, mungkin sebenarnya empat deret tulisan di atas tidak begitu penting sih yah…

Singkat cerita (karena pada dasarnya fanfik ini tidak bergenre _action)_ , Adu Du dan Probe pun terkapar tak berdaya dengan tubuh gosong yang menguarkan aroma yang…sulit dideskripsikan.

Terima kasih pada ketangkasan dan kemampuan bertarung si pengendali petir yang ternyata tidak berkurang meski sedang menjadi _bucin_ biskuit, kedua makhluk luar angkasa tersebut pun kalah dengan (tidak) terhormatnya.

Tapi jangan khawatir, mereka masih utuh kok. Halilintar tidak lah sekejam itu. Lagipula jika mayat mereka bergelimpangan dan mengotori lantai pesawat, pasti dirinya yang akan kena marah kan?

Baiklah, jangan salah fokus.

"Cih…menyusahkan saja," Halilintar mendengkus setelah men'teleportasi'kan pedang halilintarnya ke _Isekai(?)_.

"Hali~" Yaya yang sudah tenggelam dalam dunia fangirlnya langsung memeluk lengan si topi hitam dengan erat. Senyum lebar pun menghiasi paras manis gadis yang seharusnya kalem tersebut.

"Makasih ya, kamu nyelametin aku~ aku sangat bersyukur kamu ada di sini duh. Aku sayang kamu~~" Yaya meracau masih dengan aura serba pink menguar dari tubuh gadis pengendali gravitasi tersebut.

Halilintar mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan tampang ala bocah polos untuk sepersekian detik, "Ah! Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, tahu nggak? Kenapa malah keluyuran nggak jelas sih? Kau hampir saja diterkam si PHO(?) kan!" Halilintar mengomel, dan kelihatannya ucapan Taufan mengenai Adu Du dan Probe ada hati sama _pacar_ nya itu benar-benar dianggapnya serius.

"PHO…? Mereka ingin merusak hubungan kita…?" Yaya salah kaprah, dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan pemuda petir tersebut.

"Sudah, yuk pergi. Kalo kau sampai kenapa-napa, Bisky tak akan bisa diselamatkan. Dan jika itu terjadi…aku benar-benar akan membuang Taufan ke lava Volcania kemudian ikut terjun bersamanya…" Halilintar mendengkus ditambah bisikan pelan di akhir kalimatnya yang sepertinya tidak didengar Yaya yang masih sibuk berfantasi ria mengenai berapa anak yang mau dia kandung jika menikah dengan Halilintar nanti.

" _Enggak, enggak, Author~ aku bingung siapa yang harus dapet anak lebih dulu jika aku beneran nikah sama mereka bertujuh~"_

Serius, sudah berapa orang yang bisa merusak itu dinding sih?! Author capek nambal(?)nya tahu!

.

.

.

"Kak Taufan," Thorn memanggil dengan nada polosnya.

"Hmm?" Taufan menyahut tanpa menoleh. Saat ini kedua remaja dengan topi miring tersebut sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ruang Power Sphera, tempat di mana para Power Sphera termasuk Ochobot sedang beristirahat.

Bisa dibilang ruangan itu juga satu-satunya tempat yang belum terkontaminasi oleh asap berwarna pink.

"Sebenarnya kenapa Solar mau membuat ramuan cinta?" tanya Thorn.

"Ah…katanya sih permintaan pasar. Entahlah," Taufan menyahut sekenanya sambil was-was memperhatikan sekeliling, takut jika asap pink masih berkeliaran di sekitar situ.

"Kenapa orang-orang ingin ramuan cinta?" tanya Thorn lagi.

"Err…untuk membuat orang yang mereka cintai balas mencintai mereka? Supaya tidak ada perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan?" Taufan menjawab ragu. Sesungguhnya dia sendiri bingung apa kegunaan ramuan cinta yang sebenarnya.

"Cinta yah…" Thorn tersenyum kecil, "Aku pikir cinta itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dipaksakan. Cinta itu adalah perasaan kita terhadap sesuatu atau seseorang yang sangat berharga dan berkesan kan? Jika perasaan itu hanya dibuat-buat, bukankah itu sudah bukan cinta lagi?" Taufan seketika terdiam mendengar ucapan sang adik.

Hey, apa yang sedang berada di sampingnya ini benar-benar Thorn, adik super polosnya yang bahkan menyebut bikini itu pakaian bayi yang kebesaran?

"Thorn, dengar…aku rasa tidak semua orang beranggapan seperti itu. Meskipun yah…yang kau katakan itu benar," komentar Taufan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Thorn.

"Well…gimana yah…" Taufan jadi bingung harus berkata apa. Masalahnya, Thorn yang saat ini sedang bertanya.

Jika dia salah bicara, entah apa yang akan terjadi (atau apa yang akan Gempa lakukan nantinya).

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, dan aku rasa itu lah jawabannya. Setiap orang pemikirannya berbeda-beda, dan kebanyakan orang punya pandangan yang relatif serupa terhadap sesuatu. Yah…sebut saja hal-hal yang sudah jelas. Cinta misalnya," jelas Taufan pada akhirnya.

"Apa Kak Taufan…punya rasa seperti itu kepada seseorang?" tanya Thorn lagi.

Taufan terdiam lagi.

"Kalo soal itu sih…"

 _Brak!_

"Loh, Cikgu Papa?" Taufan dan Thorn cengo di saat yang bersamaan melihat Papa Zola, kapten sekaligus guru mereka dulu, tampak sedang berdiri di tengah koridor tepat menuju ruang Power Sphera.

"Dinda, kamu meragukan cinta Kanda? Kanda rela memberikan apapun jika untuk Dinda. Apapun! Bahkan uang jajan Gopal sekalipun," Papa Zola bersujud dihadapan sebuah rotan yang diketahui sebagai Rotan Keinsyafan yang saat ini juga tergeletak mengenaskan di hadapan si pemilik.

"Jangan hanya diam saja, Dinda! Kamu masih tidak percaya pada Kanda?" Papa Zola masih bermohon-mohon ria terhadap si rotan yang sudah pasti tidak akan memberikan jawaban.

"Hihihi mereka sering cekcok yah," Gopal (yang kebetulan lewat) terkikik dengan rempong(?)nya begitu melihat Papa Zola yang terlibat drama ala-ala FTV dengan _isteri_ nya.

"Untung kita selalu langgeng ya, Yang~" Gopal menciumi cermin yang menampilkan bayangan dirinya sendiri dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Anu…Kak Taufan," Thorn memanggil setelah hening selama sepersekian menit.

"Abaikan saja, Thorn. Anggap kita tidak melihatnya," sahut Taufan, masih berusaha tersenyum, sembari menarik tangan sang adik.

Dengan cepat kedua remaja tersebut berjalan melewati Papa Zola yang masih menangis dengan penuh kebenaran di hadapan _isteri_ keduanya dan juga Gopal yang masih bermesraan dengan cermin yang dicopotnya dari kamarnya.

"Kita harus terbiasa dengan mereka semua jika kita memang ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalah ini," gumam Taufan dan Thorn hanya bisa memandangi Cikgu dan kawannya tersebut dengan tatapan super polosnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Solar?" tanya Gempa.

"Aku sudah mencoba mengirimkan surel pada H.E.A.R.T Departement agar mereka mengizinkanku bertemu dengan Hanna. Tapi kelihatannya belum ada respon," jawab Solar.

"Apa…itu harus ya? Kelihatannya Hanna itu orang yang penting ya?" komentar Gempa sembari memperhatikan kedua tangan adiknya yang tidak pernah berhenti membolak-balikkan buku dan ponsel pintarnya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Gadis itu adalah salah satu peneliti jenius termuda di departemen itu, terlebih lagi dia sampai dipercaya untuk memegang salah satu Power Sphera," ucap Solar sekenanya.

"Jadi…sambil menunggu Kak Taufan dan Thorn kembali, apa ada yang bisa kita lakukan?" tanya Gempa lagi. Jika dipikir-pikir, sudah lebih dari dua chapter-ehm, lebih dari empat jam dirinya terjebak di laboratorium ini dan hal itu bukan hal biasa bagi seorang Boboiboy Gempa.

"Kak Gempa ingin keluar?" tanya Solar.

"Well…aku tahu, Kak Taufan itu lebih cepat jika menyangkut masalah transportasi selain kamu dan Kak Halilintar…tapi rasanya aneh saja jika aku tetap di sini tanpa melakukan apapun," jawab Gempa sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Solar terkekeh, "Kak Gempa seperti android yang hanya punya satu program saja deh," ucapnya setengah bercanda.

Iya, setengah. Di beberapa situasi Solar memang sering mempertanyakan apa otak kakak ketiganya itu memang sudah 'diprogram' khusus atau semacamnya

Pasalnya orang seperti Gempa di zaman sekarang itu memang jarang…

"Oke, aku salah fokus," Solar tertawa sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya, mengabaikan Gempa yang menatap bingung ke arah sang adik bungsu yang tiba-tiba merubah raut wajahnya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ochobot, kau hidup?" tanya Taufan tepat setelah mengangkat si robot kuning dari 'kasur'nya.

"Kau bertanya seolah aku baru saja terkena serangan fatal dari seekor alien merah berkepala kotak saja deh," Ochobot menyahut sweatdrop dan Taufan hanya terkekeh sebagai balasan.

"Kami butuh bantuanmu untuk membawa pesawat ini ke sebuah planet!" ucap Thorn semangat.

"Hah? Maksud kalian…teleportasi? Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan itu jika belum mendapat perintah langsung dari Komandan," sahut Ochobot.

"Ini darurat. Komandan, teman-teman yang lain, serta sebagian besar penghuni pesawat ini termasuk Kapten Kaizo, sedang dalam masalah besar," jelas Taufan.

"Hah? Ada alien yang menyerang?" Ochobot panik seketika.

"Err…tidak juga sih. Kau akan mengerti setelah melihat apa yang terjadi nanti, Ochobot. Untuk sekarang kita harus kembali ke laboratorium Solar sebelum kita ikutan menjadi _gila,"_ jelas Taufan yang tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ochobot berikutnya, sudah langsung melesat keluar dari ruangan Power Sphera tersebut (tentu saja tidak lupa mengunci ruangan itu setelah mereka keluar).

"Seriusan, Taufan. Kau tidak akan menggunakanku untuk trik-trik anehmu itu lagi kan?" tanya Ochobot lagi.

Power Sphera kuning itu tidak akan mungkin lupa hari dimana Taufan memanfaatkan kuasa teleportasinya untuk memindahkan Halilintar (yang mengamuk karena saus Tabasco kesukaannya dijatuhkan oleh Taufan) ke planet Volcania.

Serius, Ochobot trauma selama seminggu dan Halilintar jadi tidak mau bicara dengan Taufan sampai akhirnya adik super jahilnya itu membelikan enam botol Tabasco untuknya. Belinya pakai uang bulanan Taufan sendiri tentu saja.

"Astaga demi Katak Pukau! Aku serius kali ini bukan aku. Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi dan aku pikir banyak juga yang mulai mempertanyakan ke mana kau selama empat chapter ini tahu!" sahut Taufan panik karena mendadak asap pink hasil ramuan cinta Solar muncul di tikungan.

"Aku tidak mengerti kau ini ngomong apa. Eh bentar, apa itu?" tanya Ochobot.

"Itu hasil eksperimen Solar. Jika terkena asap itu, kita bisa jatuh cinta sama apapun yang pertama kali kita lihat," Thorn yang menjawab sambil berayun dari tiang ke tiang dengan menggunakan akar menjalarnya.

"Itu lah yang ingin kami perbaiki. Sekarang pegangan yang erat karena aku tidak mau jatuh cinta pada kalian berdua, oke?" Taufan langsung menaiki hooverboardnya sambil memeluk Ochobot kuat-kuat, menjaga agar bola kuasa kuning tersebut tidak terpental akibat angin yang mengelilingi tubuh si topi biru.

"Yosh! Thorn, arahkan jalan tercepat menuju laboratorium Solar," perintah Taufan.

"Siap, boss!" Thorn menyahut semangat. Untuk urusan jalan tikus menuju lab Solar memang adalah keahlian Thorn mengingat pemuda polos itu adalah orang yang paling sering mengunjungi Solar yang kebablasan di labnya.

"Sebelah sini, Kak!" Thorn mendadak memutar arahnya, diikuti Taufan yang juga dengan luwesnya membelokkan hooverboardnya, meski Ochobot sempat berteriak panik karena kelihatannya rasa takutnya terhadap ketinggian masih belum sembuh juga.

"Asapnya sering muncul dan hilang secara tiba-tiba. Aku mulai curiga ada seseorang yang memang mengendalikan asap Love Potionnya," gumam Taufan.

"Hah? Love Potion?" Ochobot mendadak berteriak karena suaranya terhalang deru angin.

"Iya. Aku belum bilang ya?" tanya Taufan.

"Kau belum bilang apapun soal itu, Taufan!" protes Ochobot.

"Ya maaf. Namanya juga darurat," sahut Taufan santai.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Jadi sekarang kau butuh aku untuk pergi ke mana?" tanya Ochobot.

"Kata Solar, kita harus pergi ke suatu planet yang disebut RomeRose," jawab Taufan.

"Hah?! Planet itu kan…"

"Kak Taufan, awas di depan!" suara Thorn mendadak menginterupsi, dan Taufan yang sedang tidak memperhatikan jalan pun akhirnya menabrak Thorn yang masih bergelantungan.

Alhasil, kedua remaja bertopi miring ditambah sebuah robot berbentuk bola itu pun terpental dan jatuh menghantam lantai (dan kelihatannya mereka juga menabrak seseorang yang berjalan se arah dengan mereka).

"Aduh…biaya perbaikan Power Sphera itu mahal loh," keluh Ochobot dengan mata berbentuk spiral yang sedikit mirip Emotibot.

"Ouch…setelah jatuh seperti ini…kita tidak akan bertukar tubuh kan? Jika iya akan merepotkan," ucap Taufan ngelantur sambil mengelus kepalanya yang berasap.

"Aku rasa hal semacam itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi hanya karena saling berbenturan ketika terjatuh deh, Kak…" sahut Thorn dengan kepala yang juga mengeluarkan asap.

"Astaga…apa lagi sekarang? Kalian mau menggangguku? Aku hanya ingin sendirian! Mengasingkan diri dari semua kenistaan ini, tahu!" pemuda serba hijau yang mereka hantam sebelumnya, yang ternyata adalah Sai, tampak sangat putus asa sampai ada setitik air menghiasi mata kanannya.

"Loh, Sai? Kau kenapa?" tanya Taufan.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya! Apa yang terjadi dengan tempat ini? Kenapa semua orang menjadi gila dan ada asap berwarna aneh di mana-mana sih?" Sai mulai nge-gas.

"Eh? Asap aneh?" Taufan memutuskan untuk memperhatikan Sai ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dengan intens. Iya juga ya, Sai terlihat normal dan tidak terlihat dimabuk asmara karena seseorang-atau sesuatu seperti saudara-saudara dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Apa sih, lihat-lihat? Kalo mau naksir jangan sama aku, bisa kan?" Sai mendelik jijik sambil menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari si pengendali angin.

"Siapa juga yang naksir dasar kol goreng," sahut Taufan sweatdrop. "Tapi kelihatannya kau belum terkena efek apa-apa dari Love Potion ya?" lanjutnya.

"Love Potion?" beo Sai tidak mengerti.

"Kita jelaskan nanti. Intinya, jangan dekati gumpalan asap berwarna pink yang ada di sana itu. Sebaiknya kau ikuti saja kami ke lab Solar agar kau juga tidak ikut terinfeksi cinta buta seperti yang lainnya, oke?" ucap Taufan cepat, takut asap ramuan cinta tersebut tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Dan kita harus cepat sebelum Love Potion itu mengepung kita," Ochobot (yang akhirnya mulai kembali normal) kembali melayang di samping Taufan.

"Oke, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Gempa dan Solar juga pasti sedang menunggu kita,"

.

.

.

 _Planet RomeRose_

 _H.E.A.R.T Departement_

"Hannyan, kau sudah membaca surel yang baru saja terkirim di website H.E.A.R.T?" seorang gadis berambut _pony tail_ dengan bandana pink menghiasi kepalanya datang sambil membawa sebuah ponsel pintar.

"Surel? Aku belum mengecek apapun hari ini karena akhir-akhir ini sedang marak kasus 'putus di tengah jalan'," gadis lainnya yang berambut cokelat sebahu menyahut tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Well, kalo begitu kau harus membaca ini. Surel ini bisa dibilang…dikirim dari tempat yang tidak pernah kita sangka," gadis berbanda tersenyum penuh arti sambil menyerahkan ponsel pintarnya.

"Hmm?" gadis yang sebelumnya dipanggil Hannyan, mengambil ponsel tersebut dan mengecek surel yang masuk ke website mereka.

"TAPOPS? Kelompok pelindung Power Sphera yang terkenal itu?" kagetnya.

"Iya kan? Siapa sangka mereka akan mengirimkan surel yang berisi pesan minta tolong?" sang lawan bicara tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Woah, ini sesuatu yang baru. Sebenarnya hari ini aku sibuk tapi mereka meminta waktu untuk bisa bertemu denganku…" gumam gadis itu sambil meletakkan jempolnya di bawah dagu.

"Jika kau bersedia, biar aku yang mengatur pertemuanmu dengan mereka. Bukankah ini sesuatu yang langka?" gadis berbandana pink mengambil ponselnya, bersiap mengirim balasan apapun yang hendak diucapkan oleh gadis yang merupakan atasannya itu.

"Mimmy, apa menurutmu ini penting?" tanya si gadis.

"Mereka tidak akan membuang-buang waktu mereka hanya untuk omong kosong. Apalagi kali ini mereka berniat bertemu denganmu. Aku rasa mereka memilih untuk bertemu dengan _seorang_ Hanna itu bukanlah karena random," jelas Mimmy.

"Kamu berkata begitu seolah aku ini adalah orang penting saja," gadis dengan _name tag_ Hanna di seragamnya tersebut terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi memang begitu kan, kau itu adalah peneliti paling muda dan jenius di departemen ini. Dan aku rasa TAPOPS juga menyadari itu," sahut Mimmy.

"Tapi apa yang membuat mereka ingin bertemu denganku ya? Apa mereka juga punya masalah asmara," gumam Hanna.

"Klien kita tidak selalu orang-orang yang terjebak masalah cinta kan? Jadi bagaimana? _Yes or Yes?"_ Hanna terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Mimmy yang kelihatannya memang hanya punya satu opsi jawaban.

"Baiklah, segera kirim pesan balasan. Aku yakin mereka pasti sedang tidak ingin aku membuang-buang waktu, apalagi jika tamu kita kali ini adalah para pelindung Power Sphera paling terkenal di seluruh galaksi,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T B C**

* * *

 **Yahoo~~ maafkan saya yang telat update ya semuanya X'D**  
 **Sebenarnya rencananya mau update kemaren tapi karena kesibukan di RL datang menghadang…apalagi sekarang udah bulan Ramadhan akhirnya jadi tertunda sampe hari ini deh X'D**

 **Oh iya, maafkan jika masih kurang lucu dan kurang panjang karena yah…satu dan lain hal saya memutuskan fanfict ini tidak akan sepanjang biasanya karena kelihatannya kalo kepanjangan malah mata bisa sakit kan ya, hahahaha #plak**

 **Fanfict ini akan tamat…keknya dua-tiga chapter lagi deh. Jadi saya putuskan untuk tidak bikin panjang-panjang. Oke, saya nggak yakin kapan lagi bisa update tapi untuk fanfiction yang lain akan diusahakan segera menyusul karena…utang tetaplah utang kan? Dan itu harus dilunasin~ XD**

 **Oke, sampai di sini dulu, dan untuk chapter depan bisa dibilang kehebohan yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai~ Ohohohoho #heh**  
 **Sampai jumpa di eksperimen berikutnya ya~ XD**

 **Review please~**


End file.
